Luchando por tu Amor
by Agatha Miller
Summary: despues de pasar una batalla sobre una leyenda.... las cosas pueden ir emjor entre estos dos chicos... pasen a leer dejen sus reviews.... este es el Gran Final! Inu
1. Chapter 1

Un día de tantas tareas por hacer y sin tiempo de escribir, se me ocurrió esta idea loca; el ver a Kagome con el mismo uniforme casi toda la serie me dio el flechazo de cambiárselo a un color mas vivo: Rojo... este fic lo haré alternativo y pues algunas veces las cosas deben cambiar para mejor, no lo creen?

Luchando por tu amor

Autora: AgathaChan

Capitulo 1: Inicio de los Cambios

Esa mañana iba a ser la mejor de su vida...

Entraría a la preparatoria y conocería nuevas personas, sin olvidar que iría con sus incondicionales amigas: Eri, Ayumi y Yucca. El uniforme era color rojo a cuadros, la camisa blanca por completo y un tipo de sobretodo del mismo color de la falda; las calcetas blancas, zapatillas negras y sin olvidar la boina negra que le daba un toque diferente a todo. _Esto parece otra cosa menos un uniforme_, pensó ella Como extrañaría ese uniforme verde de su antiguo instituto... aunque no negaba que se veía muy bien con el nuevo.

Sé chequeo frente al espejo como tercera vez y por fin salió de su habitación. Su familia ya la esperaba en el comedor, al entrar su madre le sirvió dos pancakes con mermelada, que devoró en minutos.

si no te conociese, diría que crees que ya es el fin del mundo – exclamo su hermano sorprendido por la rapidez de su hermana mayor

si hija, come mas lento o te dará una indigestión – aconsejó su madre que le servia un poco de leche con chocolate

es mi primer día y quiero llegar temprano y así ahorro más tiempo

estos jóvenes y su vida tan alocada, solo espero que no te vuelvas como la mayoría... – le dijo su abuelo que hasta el momento articulaba una palabra -... todos son tan liberales...

calma abuelo, seré cuidadosa, iré a cepillarme los dientes y me voy

suerte hija

La chica salió disparada hacia su nuevo instituto. En realidad quería llegar temprano a clases, pero había una explicación mas fuerte para la felicidad que reinaba en ella. un chico de ojos dorados que conoció el día en que compro los uniformes

Flash Back 

Era día sábado e iría con sus amigas a comprar los uniformes que llevarían al instituto. Todas estaban emocionadas, el ir a la preparatoria las dejaba a un paso de la universidad y eso era de celebrar y más para la niña de cabello azabache que agradecía a Kami él haber aprobado todas sus materias y de disfrutar de unas vacaciones como se merecía desde hacia tiempo, si no era historia, era álgebra...

he visto los uniforme y he de decir que son muy bonitos... – opino Yucca que iba caminando para atrás y así ver a sus amigas

el rojo nos acentuara muy bien y más a ti Kag... – acoto Eri

yo solo espero encontrar chicos guapos, ya estamos en la prepa y necesitamos uno... cada una de nosotras y más tu Kagome

creo que la fiebre del cambio les esta afectando un poco chicas... jejeje

para nada, nostras ya hemos tenido con quien andar, pero tu...

Yo... nada – replico la aludida un tanto sonrojada – mejor nos apresuramos o se acabaran los uniformes.

Se dieron prisa y llegaron a la tienda que las vendía y efectivamente se encontraba abarrotada por los chics que al igual que ellas, estaban presurosos a iniciar el año escolar.

Fueron atendidas por una chica llamada Natsumi que les ayudo a las tallas y a llevarlas a los probadores. Las primeras en entrar fueron Ayumi y Eri, dejando a las otras dos conversando hasta que un compañero de la escuela anterior se acercó a ellas y se llevó a Yucca. Kagome solo la vio alejarse y al salir otra chica de los probadores, aprovecho para verse con el nuevo uniforme.

No sé veía nada mal en él. Salió del vestidor y se admiro mejor en un espejo de cuerpo entero, el largo de se cabello lucia perfectamente con esa boina, al igual el lindo contraste del rojo con su cabello azabache... le gustaba mucho.

veo que usted asistirá a la misma prepa que yo

¿Perdón? Por Kami...

Sucede algo – le cuestiono un chico que iba de lo más casual, obviando que llevaba puesto la camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, cabello negro y unos ojos de sueños: Dorados como el sol. Casi babea al tenerlo tan cerca – Inuyasha Taisho, es un placer conocerte...

Kagome Higurashi, igualmente, ¿sera tu primer año?

No, yo cursare el segundo de economía y tu

El general, aun no decido que estudiar en la universidad

En ese caso saldremos el mismo año...

Así parece – de esa manera una conversación mas fluida se fue dando hasta que Eri fue a interrumpir a la linda pareja

Kag, tenemos que irnos; ya tenemos en caja los otros tres uniformes para ti...

¡Cielos! – mirando que ya eran las 6 de la tarde – que tal si nos vemos el primer día...

Perfecto, te esperare en la entrada, cuídate Kagome

Igualmente Taisho

Inuyasha, por favor

Esta bien... Inuyasha

Era él o se escucho bien la forma en que ella pronunció su nombre. Su voz era dulce y melodiosa y era la primera vez que hablaba demasiado de su vida con una chica, ella tenia el don de mantenerlo tranquilo; cosa que solo su madre lograba. Ese día había ganado una gran amiga, de eso estaba seguro.

Al salir de la tienda, las tres amigas rodearon a Kagome con cara de sospechas y a la vez de curiosidad por la extraña cercanía de ese joven tan guapo a ella

¿Quién es Kag? – pregunto Eri

Un estudiante del instituto

Conque haciendo migas rápidamente, pensé que no seguirías nuestros consejos tan rápido... – comento Yucca

No es lo que piensan chicas... solo somos conocidos, además ira a segundo... es poco probable que lo vea

Ah... como nos quitas las ilusiones amiga... – Finalizo Ayumi desilusionada

Pero por lo que oí... – comenzó Yucca, a lo que las otras dos chicas giraron rápidamente la cara hacia ella

¿Qué oíste?- replicaron al unísono

que se verían en la entrada el primer día...

Picarona... te cachamos- apunto Eri, mientras aplaudía feliz de la vida – y aun sigues diciendo que solo son amigos... ¿crees que aun nos chupamos el dedo?

Muy bien, si, nos veremos en la entrada pero para mostrarme el instituto; saben que soy fácil de perder y no quiero extraviarme por ahí con tanta gente nueva – aunque la idea de sus amigas de juntarlo no era tan descabellada, pero con lo guapo que era, por lo menos ya tenia una novia que lo celaría a sol y sombra para no perderlo.

Fin del Flash Back (que cosa más larga… ¿no?) 

Faltaba media hora para el primer timbre del día, el cual era para la reunión en el auditorio y dar la bienvenida a todo el estudiantado. Eso se lo había comentado Inuyasha. Antes de cruzar el umbral se arreglo el cabello y se coloco la boina. Ensayo unas sonrisas y se encamino hacia su punto de encuentro.

Justamente ahí se encontraba el chico, con las manos cruzadas y una pierna apoyada en la pared; tuvo el tiempo para admirarlo de lejos, ya que estaba mirando hacia otro lado del patio. El uniforme azul negro intensificaba el color de sus ojos y era fácil identificarlo, por su cabello largo. Eso era extraño, se suponía que era prohibido andar para los chicos con el cabello así.

buenos días Inuyasha – lo saludo para sacarlo de su mutismo

ah... Kagome, buenos días

¿Tienes mucho esperando?

Para nada, solo que me sacaron mas temprano de la cama y pues me vinieron a dejar antes de la hora acostumbrada, por cierto te tarje algo... – tomando su maleta extrajo una bolsita rosada con un moño violeta -... espero que te gusten – se lo entrego

No tuviste que molestarte – lo abrió y encontró tres tipos de listón para el cabello: uno blanco, otro rojo y uno color celeste. ella se quedó extrañada por el inusual obsequio, lo miro dubitativa sin entender – muchas gracias

Son para tu cabello, la boina la usan en los pasillo y en las afueras del instituto, pero al entrar a clases se las quitan, me imagine que se te verían bien y el celeste es para las clases de física...

¡¡¡¡¡TAISHO!!!!! – La voz jovial de otro joven que corría en su dirección corto su conversación – creí que irías por mi a traerme, eres un... – el chico estaba enojado por el plantón dado, miro con quien conversaba el ojidorados y miro pícaramente a su amigo - pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, disculpe mi torpeza, Miroku Houshi, mucho gusto, señorita...

Kagome Higurashi

Un bello nombre para una chica hermosa – tomándole la mano se la beso, la pelinegra se sonrojo

No te pases de "caballero", iré a mostrarle el instituto; nos vemos en el auditorio

Y que pasara con Ki... – Inuyasha le hizo el ademán de que se callara y el otro entendió que ya habían cortado como por milésima vez -... con el Kimono de Sango?

Luego hablamos – vio como el otro se alejaba dándole a entender que le debería una por eso – vamos, primero te enseñare tu aula y todo lo demás...

Ambos jóvenes entraron en el momento justo en que una chica de ojos oscuros, tez blanca y cabello largo, negro y liso; sin olvidar ese aire de superioridad tan peculiar; entraba al instituto y buscaba desde el portón a su "novio", pero no lo encontró. En un grupo de chicas vio a Miroku. Él sabría donde estaba ese Inuyasha.

Hola Houshi, ¿dónde esta Inuyasha?

Pues no tengo ni la más mínima idea, sabes que a él le gusta levantarse tarde, ¿para qué molestarlo tan de mañana?

Necesito hablar con él, por eso. Se que cambio de celular y tu tienes su número...

Por lo que sé, las personas comúnmente les dan su numero de celular a las personas con las que quieren comunicarse y si no te lo ha dado... además lo cambio hace un mes... ¿acaso cortaron? – este coloco una cara de inocencia nata. Por mas malpensado que era; esta no le fallaba

Vete por un pozo Houshi, lo buscare por mi cuenta – girándose rápidamente, alzo su mentón y se alejo de ahí.

Pues que tengas un lindo día... – aun no entendía como su amigo se termino relacionado con esa... lo pensó un poco y cayo en la cuenta del por que: ella era la capitana de porristas y su amigo el de baloncesto.

Malditos estereotipos americanos, teniendo un océano tan grande como el Pacifico de distancia, muchas cosas no cambiaban en los institutos. Ya había dejado a su sequito de admiradoras y su mirada se enfoco en una única chica castaña que conversaba con otra muy alegremente, solo que esta se sintió observada y al ver hacia atrás y descubrir quien era, se giro y se alejo de ahí.

Bueno, ya se le había ido Sango y todo por sus estúpidos impulsos de mujeriego. Ahora se aburriría hasta el toque de campana, y para eso... faltaban 15 minutos.

Y esta es tu aula, según tu horario, para todas las clases elementales. ¿Crees perderte?

Pues con todo esto, creo que no; ¿dónde queda tu aula?

En el piso de arriba, pero con el tiempo conocerás todo el lugar. Ahora era mejor que regresemos o no encontraremos asientos.

La chica asintió con un leve rubor en las mejillas al sentir sus manos entrelazadas.

_Recuerda, solo es un amigo... nada mas, además debe tener novia o algo así; con lo guapo que es..._

Salieron del edificio y las tres amigas de kagome los rodearon, ella al solo verlas se soltó de su agarre y se paso la mano por el cabello par amortiguar su nerviosismo. La pelinegra le presento a sus amigas y estas la halaron cuando sonó el timbre. Debían entrar o se quedarían sin unos buenos asientos. Fue aquí donde lo vio por ultima vez en todo el día.

Como Inuyasha le había dicho, la reunión en el auditorio, fue meramente informativa y para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos o a los "pollos" como ella escuchó de un grupo sentado detrás de ella.

La jornada para los de 1er año seria de 8 de la mañana hasta las 2:30 de la tarde. Después del almuerzo eran las clases selectivas que cada uno tomaría según sus aptitudes y encontrarían las listas la mañana siguiente en el mural estudiantil.

Eri y Ayumi se rieron, ellas ya tenían su clase escogida: Porrismo, pero Yucca y ella no. Los deportes no eran su fuerte y tal vez optarían por manualidades o arte.

Luego fueron desocupando el lugar a medida, sus profesores titulares se los indicaban y como su primer día, se la pasaron arreglando quien sería el monitor de la clase, presentándoles a cada uno de sus maestros y las reglas de la institución como las de los alumnos. Teniendo como la principal: "_Ninguno de los de primero andaría con alguno de grado superior"_

Regla más tonta, pero como nadie quería tener problemas con los mayores, aceptaron sin chistar.

La campana sonó y las cuatro chicas salieron a tomar su receso. Irían a comprobar que tan bien equipado era el comedor. Kagome solo comió un emparedado, el ver a sus amigas fascinadas por las maquinas y la gran barra de comida; le quitó parte del apetito. De forma disimulada, lo buscó, pero nada. Mejor para la próxima vez.

¿Nos podemos sentar aquí chicas? – pregunto una castaña junto a otra chica de cabello oscuro – todas las mesas están ocupadas... – no hubo objeción por ninguna y les cedieron los últimos dos puestos en la mesa – soy Sango y ella es Rin

Mucho gusto... nosotras somos... – y cada una se presento.

Ahí supieron que eran de segundo año, que las que realmente hacían las reglas para los nuevos eran los populares, con ayuda de las porristas. A Eri y a Ayumi se les ocurrió preguntar a cuantas aceptaban en esa clase selectiva y Sango les explico que tenían que ser lo suficientemente buenas para poder ingresar.

Aunque hay otras clases por si no llegan a quedar ahí – agrego Rin – yo quise entrar ahí también, pero ahora estoy muy feliz en cocina.

¿Cuántas clases hay en total? – pregunto Kagome

Como 15... – Sango comenzó a contar con los dedos – no, 16; con equitación que se incluyo el año pasado. Yo estoy ahí.

Muy bien, eran 16 clases y en alguna tenia que tener oportunidad de quedar

Continuara...

Hola aquí les dejo otra locura mia y espero que les guste muchísimo.

Agatha.


	2. Clases Selectivas

Capitulo 2: Clases Selectivas

Bueno su día tan temido había llegado y eso que era su segundo día de clases...

Llego muy temprano y ya estaban las listas de las 16 clases. Arquería, Cocina, arte, Manualidades, natación, voleibol, básquetbol, soccer, atletismo, tenis, Porrismo, costura, carpintería, equitación, artes marciales y nado sincronizado. Todas muy importantes para los puntos extras de las otras materias.

El problema ahora era: ¿cuál escoger?

Reviso uno a uno los listados y ocasionalmente los demás alumnos se acercaban para llenar las listas. Todos llegaban y colocaban sus nombres. Todos estaban seguros de lo que querían... menos ella.

Rayos... ¿qué haré ahora? – pensó esta al ver que el tiempo iba caminando y pronto sería hora de entrar al aula.

En eso llegaron sus amigas y como lo habían dicho Eri y Ayumi, no dudaron en escribir sus nombres en Porrismo. Al menos tendría a Yucca para seguir deliberando en que clase quedar, pero esta sacó un bolígrafo y se fue directo a la de natación. Perfecto. Ahora solo faltaba ella.

ya decídete, las pruebas de cada una no chocan, así que prueba con las que te gusten y luego veras en que quedas... – le argumento Eri tomándola por los hombros – anda mujer, la diversión esta en tomar los riesgos...

Si, Kagome, HAZLO YA... – dijeron las otras dos. La aludida respiro hondo y sé decidió por tres: Cocina, Voleibol y Arquería. Si no quedaba en ninguno probaría en manualidades después... solo si no pasaba las tres anteriores.

Termino justo en el momento en que sonaba la campana y las cuatro chicas corrieron hacia su aula, que gracias a Kami, quedaba en el piso superior.

Ahora su pesadilla iniciaba. Los días martes y jueves, las clases de matemáticas eran las que la recibían al inicio de la jornada. Menos mal que no era lunes. Vio entrar al profesor y su atención solo la logró hasta que empezó a hablar de los temas a estudiar durante el semestre. Su mente voló hasta cierta personita de ojos dorados. Se pasó la mano sobre su listón rojo y recordó el día que lo conoció.

Yucca le pateo por detrás para que dejara de volar tan temprano y esta volvió a la realidad cuando el profesor comenzó a dictar unas ecuaciones de primer grado.

Se ve que algunas cosas no cambian, ¿verdad Kagome? – se susurro su amiga – pone atención o te pasara como el año pasado.

Gracias... – Yucca le hizo recordar su verano en cursillo por dejar dos materias, matemáticas estaban entre ellas y se había prometido no volver a distraerse. _Pero como no hacerlo si lo tengo tan metido en la cabeza. _Se dio unos toques en la cabeza y trato de resolver los ejercicios. No estaban tan difíciles, los conocimientos estaban frescos. Podía hacerlo.

La mañana transcurrió de lo más lenta y ella agradeció que ya fuera hora del receso. Por terminar rápido los ejercicios le dieron un punto extra para el siguiente examen. Eso era tener suerte. Y ahora estaba comiendo galletas saladas y conversando con sus amigas. Llegaron Rin con Sango y las cosas se pusieron mejor. Hasta que un chico de ojos azules se acercase peligrosamente a la mesa de ellas.

Sanguito... ¿conque aquí es donde te has escondido?¿Por qué me haces sufrir?

Houshi... te dije que me dejaras en paz, ¿qué no entiendes? – la chica se estaba enfadando

¿Qué quieres que haga por ti para que me perdones?

Que me dejes sola y te vayas con una de tus conquistas

Pero si a la que quiero es a ti... a nadie mas – miro con el grupo que estaba ella y se sorprendió al ver que ahí estaba – señorita Kagome, que coincidencia encontrarla

Y ahora conoces a mi amiga...

Este... es el amigo de Inuyasha, no vayas a pensar mal Sango – explico Kagome que ya sintió como era fulminada con la mirada. Tal vez con mencionarlo, sabia algo de él. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Apenas iniciaban clases y ya quería verlo.

Si, ese cobarde se anda escondiendo...

De Kikyo... – dijo la castaña un poco mas calmada y al ver que Miroku asentía continuo -... es que no lo puede dejar en paz y él que no le deja nada en claro – el chico la miró de una manera especial y luego miró a Kagome. Sango entendió a que se refería y su cabeza empezó a trabajar a favor de la pelinegra. Por su lado, la chica se entristeció al comprobar que había otra en la vida de su amigo. _ Será mejor que me lo saque de la cabeza, no tengo por que hacerme ilusiones. _

Se ve que ya no están enojados – susurro Ayumi al ver que la tensión se había pasado

Si, cuando es de planear algo grande, ella es la mejor – contesto Rin que conociendo a sus compañeros, ya se imaginaba que harían. Aunque el parecido entre Kikyo y Kagome era enorme, pero con solo conocer unos minutos a la segunda; Eran evidente las grandes diferencias.

El receso terminó, dejando a los novios enojados, reconciliados y en busca del ojidorados que ya estaba en el aula con la mirada perdida en algún sitio.

Dile que no te interesa y listo; te quitas de encima a Kikyo – le dijo Miroku al sentarse en su escritorio

Si fuese tan sencillo... por mas que se lo digo, no entiende, ¿cómo te fue con Sango?

Pues mejor de lo que pensaba y creo que te tenemos grandes noticias – Inuyasha ni caso le hacia... sería mejor si le daba una probadita, solo para ver su reacción – es sobre una linda chica de primero – esto hizo que rápidamente el ojidorados levantara la vista

¡Que quieres con Kagome! – levantándose de su silla y clavándole la mirada

Nada; solo quiero saber que hay entre ustedes dos, porque solo amistad; no hay, ¿te gusta?

Feh... no es de tu incumbencia

Pero si mía... – Sango se había incorporado en la platica – apenas llevo dos días de tratarla y no quiero que la lastimes, es una gran persona

Apenas la conozco y ustedes están suponiendo cosas, somos amigos y ya. ¿Contentos?

La platica fue interrumpida por el profesor que recién llegaba al aula. Todos tomaron sus lugares y la clase de economía dio inicio...

A esa hora estaba en la prueba de cocina, bueno sería sencillo si era como lo imaginaba. Todo le saldría bien. Solo que la prueba se los iba a hacer de la preparación de un pastel.

Fue paso a paso como decía la recta, solo que al preparar la crema del pastel, le puso sal en lugar del azúcar y todo por estar pensando en Inuyasha y lo perfecto que sería regalarle el pastel.

Lo decoro lo mejor que pudo y se le olvido probarlo antes de que la instructora lo hiciese. Esta le dio puntos por la buena decoración, pero al probarlo... casi se atraganta y al no quedarle bien, reprobó la prueba. Rayos, ahora solo le quedaba dos y las pruebas serían por la tarde; después de todo; aun había posibilidades.

Regresó a su aula y como si sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, se encontró a Inuyasha al cruzar en las escaleras. Ambos se quedaron mudos y ella se sonrojó.

Ahora sería perfecto para darle el pastel... si me hubiese salido bien, claro; ¿quién sera esa Kikyo? ¿Por qué huirá de ella?

tengo que regresar a mi salón, te veo después – fue lo único coherente que pudo decirle y siguió subiendo las gradas, en espera que este la detuviese

Eh.. claro, nos vemos luego – se desilusionó un poco, pero quería hablar con ella – Kagome...

Si – la chica se giro con su mirada llena de esperanzas. El chico por su parte se quedó estático por un momento, su sonrisa era única y sería perfecto grabarla en su mente.

¿Me esperas en tu aula a la hora de la salida? Quiero hablar contigo

Claro... te esperare, hasta la salida entonces – agito su mano en señal de despedida y subió rápidamente las gradas. Estaba feliz y aunque no clasificara para nada en las clases selectivas, su felicidad no se la quitaría nada.

Entro al aula y tomo asiento. Pocos habían regresado de sus pruebas y ninguna de sus amigas. Así que decidió esperarlas mientras leía sus clases, pero su mente fue rápidamente distraída por el inusual encuentro con Inuyasha... ni cuenta se dio cuando sus amigas entraron felices por haber pasado las pruebas y se le quedaban viendo.

Casi no tuvo tiempo para explicarles el porque estaba tan ida. La hora libre había concluido y dentro de tres mas serían sus pruebas. Tomó aire y se concentró lo mejor que pudo y tomar los mejores apuntes.

Mientras estaban en el almuerzo, Kagome vio pasar a Inuyasha junto a Miroku, seguidos muy de cerca por un grupito de chicas. Vio como el ojidorados las miro con desdén y pudo ver su enojo y como articulo la palabra Maldición... esto se le hizo algo gracioso hasta que Rin dijo que la chica líder del grupo era Kikyo. Eso fue un duro golpe para ella. La observó mejor y noto que tenia un cierto parecido a ella.

Con el hambre que tenía antes, ahora sintió un gran vacío, pero no por falta de alimento, sino por algo que trataba arrancar de su corazón y no podía. Dejó de lado su bandeja y mejor se concentro en sus pruebas. Voleibol sería la primera y mejor iba a cambiarse para estar lista. Se disculpó con sus amigas y se fue a los vestidores, sin antes buscar con la mirada a Inuyasha y casi se cae al darse cuenta que él también la estaba mirando. Ambos retiraron sus miradas y ella abandonó el comedor.

A pesar de tener cerca de Kikyo... me estaba mirando a mí... por Kami, ¿qué es esto que siento por él?

En las pruebas de voleibol...

El examen empezó con un calentamiento de 15 minutos y luego una serie de saques y voleos; para concluir con un mini partido entre las nuevas. Todo esto le recordó a sus clases de deportes en su antiguo instituto, pero con lo que no contaba era que después de ese mini partido, harían dos grupos y jugarían con las del equipo.

Todo iba a pedir de boca, hasta que suscitaron jugadas rápidas, que iban para ella, trató de rematar la primera, pero la pelota veía tan veloz que la saco de la cancha. Punto en contra. La segunda fue casi igual y se le ocurrió amortiguarla para que otra tratase de pasarla y así lo hizo. Punto a favor. Concluyeron perdiendo, pero fue un buen partido. Las seleccionadas se darían a conocer en la cartelera al día siguiente. Se iría a dar un baño antes de ir a los campos de arquería.

Se coloco de nuevo su uniforme. Ya llevaba dos pruebas y ahora sería la tercera. Mañana sabría si pasaba alguna o tendría que buscar otra cosa. Las horas sociales estaban tentadoras, pero serían su último recurso a usar si no pasaba nada.

En la prueba de Arquería...

Solo eran seis los chicos que iban a hacerla, así que los dejaron escoger los arcos y las flechas. No eran profesionales, pero sí las indicadas para el examen. Kagome reviso cada una y se decidió por un arco de madera, largo y flexible y unas flechas del mismo material que el arco con plumas en el extremo. Los demás la vieron extrañados y tomaron las de plástico. No hacia viento y no tendrían problemas.

Para todos había blancos, a 15 metros de distancia, los que lograsen llegar mas cerca del centro; quedaría en el equipo. La chica no sabia él porque escogió esa clase, solo que sintió su mano guiada hacia el papel de inscripción y los nervios la asaltaron. Tomo aire y estiró el arco frente a ella. Ni muy arriba ni muy abajo, justo a la barbilla. Se concentro en el centro. Inhalo aire al momento de tensar la cuerda y exhalo al soltar la flecha.

Había dado justo en el blanco y todos se le quedaron viendo, al igual que el profesor

¿Eres profesional? – le cuestiono aun sorprendido

No, es la primera vez que lo hago... – la voz casi no le salía por la emoción, era impresionante hacer algo bien, cuando no lo sabia. Sé sintió orgullosa de ella misma.

Pues tu te quedarás en el equipo y rechaza lo demás, te quiero aquí. Tienes un gran potencial y con mi ayuda lo podrás explotar al máximo.

Ya no hizo un tiro mas, su primera flecha fue mas que contundente.

Y yo que pensé que no sería buena en nada...

Se quedo a ver el final de las pruebas, dos chicos mas fueron los aprobados y el profesor la alentó a seguir practicando en casa. Tendría que comprarse su propio arco y flechas, pero mientras tanto, podía llevarse las del instituto.

Como se lo había dicho Inuyasha, estuvo a la hora en su aula, ya cuando quedaban pocos. Fueron bajando las gradas en medio del tumulto que se formaba y salieron por el frente riéndose por haber evitado a sus amigos respectivos. El chico al llevo a comprar un helado y se quedaron platicando en el parque. Se contaron un poco mas de sus vidas y se dieron cuenta que no eran tan diferentes. Mantuvieron su platica hasta que los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron en el horizonte. Se les había pasado la tarde y ni cuenta se dieron.

¿En que clase entraras?

En Arquería, sabes, me fue tan bien que solo hice un tiro y el profesor Yamata me ingresó al grupo.

Debes ser muy buena para eso. Aunque no sé para que te sirviere eso después, a menos que entres al equipo nacional

Eso pensaba yo, pero es una clase y los puntos que dan, no se deben despreciar – concluyo la chica antes de despedirse. Había pasado la tarde más fabulosa de su vida. Inuyasha se acerco a ella y deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla. Era un beso de amigos, ¿no?

_Pensándolo mejor... ¿para que me servirá todo esto? A menos que entre a un equipo como dijo él. _ La chica se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia el templo, su hogar y su fortaleza dentro de poco...

Lo que no sabía ella, era que esas clases le servirían mas adelante. Para salvar su vida y la de su compañero de leyenda. Una leyenda que pocos conocían, pero una de las más antiguas, tan antigua como las reencarnaciones de ellos dos.

Continuara...

Sé que me quedo un tanto corto, pero la inspiración se ha ido por mis poros y todo gracias a la universidad. Perdón por el retraso y les pido paciencia para seguir la historia. Como verán con Paparazzi tbm me tarde, así que iré llevándolas a ambas para no dejar picado a nadie.

Le quiere

Agatha

Y los espero en los comments.

Besos y hasta la próxima entrega que sera "La leyenda de las cuatro almas"


	3. La leyenda de las cuatro almas

No se como me van a disculpar, pero verán... me enfrasque tanto en Paparazzi que no me nacía inspiración para este, pero después de un largo letargo de mi imaginación, aquí les dejo uno de los capis mas importantes; ya que este le dará pie a lo emocionante de este fic. Besos por la espera y prometo publicar mas seguido en este fic.

Capitulo3: La Leyenda de las Cuatro Almas

Regresó a su casa, antes de que anocheciera. No había nadie en la casa, tal vez en la nevera había indicios de donde andaban. Fue a la cocina y ahí en un papel rosa recitaba que regresarían hasta la noche y que su cena estaba en la nevera. Por primera vez no la regañarían por llegar tarde a la casa. Calentó su cena y se fue a su habitación. Ahí tendría mas libertad de expresar lo feliz que estaba. Inuyasha la llevo a comer un helado y luego a platicar al parque... esa fue su mejor tarde en años...

Se tendió en su cama, tenia tres tareas... pero ni ganas de hacerlas, estaba demasiado feliz como para arruinarla con ecuaciones y lecturas filosóficas...

No Kagome, así fue antes y mira lo que sufriste en vacaciones, será mejor que inicies ¡ya! Se dijo a sí misma y apartando el plato de su comida abrió sus cuadernos y libros.

Manos a la obra... es ahora o nunca.

Y las termino muy rápido... eso de prestar atención en clases le estaba surtiendo efecto. Las cosas las veía más claras. Y todo el sufrimiento que se hubiese ahorrado si no anduviera tanto en las nubes y en el pasillo al ser descubierta en clases.

Inuyasha... Inu... Yasha, suena lindo...

Y abrazando su almohada se durmió, pensando que al siguiente día lo vería y sus clases de arquería igual. En la mañana le daría la noticia a su familia, tenía unos ahorros, cotizaría su propio equipo y pediría ayuda si no le alcanzaba.

¿Dónde anduviste toda la tarde? – fue la voz que escucho al solo entrar en la casa – ya debías estar aquí y no vayas a salir con la excusa del instituto que no me convence – añadió su hermano mayor que lo veía desde la sala

eso... no es de tu incumbencia Sessho

Pero mia si jovencito... – dijo su madre que también estaba ahí, pero al estar de espaldas no la vio.

Invite a alguien a un helado... ¿contenta? – se giro y espero a que el semblante de su madre cambiase, no le gustaba revelar sus cosas y menos frente al perfecto de su hermano - Me voy a dar un baño

No me digas que regresaste con Kikyo... – preguntó su madre y con el tono que uso, reflejaba el rechazo a la chica

Por supuesto que no... no soy masoquista – por la mirada que le dio su hermano, casi lo quiso matar

A ver cuando la traes... – le insinuó ella

Solo somos amigos – aclaró él. Primero sus amigos y ahora su mamá. ¿qué tan obvio era todo? - ¿y papa? ¿Ya volvió de su viaje?- cambio de tema para no ser el blanco de las preguntas

No, su vuelo esta programado para mañana

Bien.

Odiaba cuando su madre lo interrogaba, le gustaba saber cada cosa que hacia y todo desde su noviazgo con Kikyo... ¿por qué rayos la conoció?, Ah sí, gracias a Miroku Y Sus famosas salidas los sábados.

Pero antes de evocar viejos recuerdos, se metió a la ducha; darse un baño con agua fría le ayudaría mucho. Ese beso sorpresivo le había gustado mucho, no acostumbraba a hacer esas cosas, pero con Kagome era distinto. Podía pasarse la vida hablando y hablando y no aburrirse nunca y como con la linda sonrisa que tiene y esos ojos que...

Párala ahí... solo es mi amiga, así que no confundas las cosas, es muy bonita y es cierto... – trató de auto convencerse para no crear historias en su mente -... podría enamorar a cualquiera.

Pero de solo pensar que otro sujeto se le acercase para tales fines, la sangre le hirvió, pero a la vez se asustó por la reacción. ¿Desde cuando celas a las amigas? Ya demasiada agua fría estaba congelando su cabeza. Tomo su toalla y salió del baño. Con tanta pensadera ya ni ganas de deberes tenía. Inspiración era la que necesitaba...

Toc, toc, toc; llamaban a la puerta, gran distractor y él que ya iba a empezar las tareas... (Oye... Ni tu te crees esa mentira, eso lo decimos como excusa ¬¬ Inu: Feh, eso es de mi incumbencia Ag: y mia tbm, porque yo soy la escritora... XD)

¿Sí?

Señor, la cena esta lista, lo están esperando en el comedor

Ya bajaré, gracias

Después de la cena fue a hacer sus tareas, con lo poco que llevaban, ya tenia que hacer... números, números... eran bonitos, pero no tantos como para verlos todo el día. Como quisiera salir ya de todo eso, tal vez la universidad le daría la libertad que tanto buscaba... (Pobre, no sabe lo que piensa...)

Llegaron a la hora para estar a tiempo en clases, según su horario, tendría historia... que podría ser una clase en donde hablaban sobre épocas, fechas, nombres y acontecimientos, es decir; Usar mucha materia gris en cosas que no le gustaban... pero que más daba, era una materia mas por pasar.

Como lo imagino, la profesora se paso un buen rato dándole la bienvenida y contándole sobre lo fascinante que sería esa materia, la chica simplemente apoyó su mentón en su mano y se dejó ir a la platica que tuvo con su familia ese mismo día antes de salir de casa...

Flash Back 

Estaban todos ya en la mesa tomando su desayuno cuando la pelinegra decidió contarles sobre las clases de Arquería.

¿Adivinen a que clase entre al fin?

A cocina... – dijo Souta en tono irónico, sabía que con lo distraída que era ella, eso no pasaría

Muy gracioso... pero no, no fue ahí, sino a Arquería; solo necesite un tiro y por mas loco que parezca le di al centro, ¿qué les parece?

Muy bien hija, sabía que encontrarías algo bueno

No debes sorprenderte mucho de tus habilidades – inicio su abuelo que hasta el momento había dejado el periódico de lado – vienes de una larga línea de sacerdotisas, no es extraño que a la actualidad se conserve algo en ti. Eso me recuerda a una historia muy antigua, la leyenda de las cuatro almas; pero como se te hará tarde, será mejor que la relate cuando regreses...

Y por más que protesto, no logró que su abuelo soltara algo de esa historia. Era de su conocimiento que en ocasiones le aumentaba para hacerlas fascinantes, pero que perdía con saber algo mas de su familia.

Fin Del Flash Back 

Y así fue que termino su ensoñación, la profesora, que era más ciega que un topo, ya había iniciado la clase con los temas a ver en el semestre, de los cuales uno le llamó la atención: la era feudal.

Y siendo la primera clase, la profesora se fue antes del toque de la campana, todos en el aula respiraron aliviados y se pusieron a platicar, claro las amigas de ella hicieron lo mismo y el chismorreo dio inicio.

Dinos Kag, ¿con quien te fuiste ayer? Ya que no creo que de pronto te gusta ir sola... – pregunto Ayumi mirándola a los ojos

Pues... la verdad... – les quería decir, pero de solo pensar su reacción se calló de repente, ya sentía calor en su cara y aun no soltaba la sopa -... con Inuyasha

Siii – dijeron las tres, dejando al salón entero en silencio, todos las miraban y se preguntaban que les pasaba

Chicas... si quieren les doy un micrófono – estaba pasando un buen oso, en su primera semana... Grandioso

Y con la tranquilidad que se dio el reloj, paso la el día entero. Esa semana no tendría práctica y saldría temprano y para su desgracia, no pudo encontrar a Inuyasha por los pasillos ni a la salida. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Así que sola regreso caminado hasta las interminables gradas del templo.

Como desearía que fueran eléctricas, como las de los centros comerciales...

Con el cansancio que le llevaba estar más tiempo en el instituto, solo se dejo caer sobre la cama y se durmió al instante.

Hermana... ¿bajarás a cenar? Ya llevas bastante rato dormida – fueron las palabras de Souta que la estaba zarandeando (como cualquier hermano que uno tiene, tan tiernos...)- recuerda que el abuelo nos contara la leyenda... – con esto, la chica se despabilo. Casi olvidaba que casi le llora porque que la contara y ahora estaba de fodonga en la cama.

Como le hubiese gustado acercarse a Kagome, pero estaba la fastidiosa de Kikyo rondando por ahí y lo que menos que quería era que saliese perjudicada con los chismes que ella se inventaba.

Sin que se diese cuenta, la siguió hasta lo que era su casa, para cuidarla, que resulto ser un templo. Curioso, muy curioso se dijo entre sí mismo; de tantas veces que había escuchado la dichosa leyenda de su familia y ahora conocía a una sacerdotisa. La maldita coincidencia, eso debía ser.

La vio subir las gradas con desgano y espero hasta que ella entrase a la casa y una luz fue encendida en la segunda planta. Ese debía ser su habitación, muy cerca del árbol. Quiso dar un vistazo desde más cerca, pero la llegada de Miroku le estropeo todo.

y aun sigues diciendo que solo es una amiga... sabes, eres un mal mentiroso, te lo dice un experto en la materia

¡Feh! ¿Qué haces aquí? – tratando de ocultar su asombro. Ese siempre lo interrumpía

La pregunta es: ¿que haces TÚ aquí?

Eeh, quería un amuleto, para alejar a los malos humores – que excusa más barata, pero no se le ocurrió nada mas, además, era poco probable que le creyese.

Sí, sí; Como digas, y ya que la damisela esta en casa sana y a salvo; ¿Nos vamos? La veras en el instituto mañana.

Bueno, tú ganas... – concluyo el ojidorados, sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo al lugar donde Kagome vivía...

Hace muchos años un semi demonio y una sacerdotisa se unieron para luchar contra un monstruo que se quería apoderar de la Shikon no Tama...

No pudo resistirse al recuerdo de la leyenda de su familia o bueno, eso era lo que su padre le decía desde que era pequeño. Creyó tanto en su infancia en ella que ahora solo la veía como una simple historia más.

Acompaño a Miroku hasta su casa, donde terminaron sus tareas y después se fue caminando hasta su casa, la que no estaba muy lejos. A esas horas la vieja de Kaede estaría contándole a su padre que no había llegado y se le armaría una buena cuando cruzase el umbral de la puerta principal, pero estaba ya acostumbrado. Cenaría y se iría a la cama.

Jovencito... ¿qué son estas horas de llegar? Sabe que su padre llegaba hoy y no se dignó en venirlo a esperar... están reunidos en la sala, no han querido cenar sin usted... – le reprochaba la ama de llaves desde el instante en que entro y lo dejó en paz hasta que su mirada cruzó con la de su padre; un hombre muy bien parecido, de cabellera blanca, y no por la edad, sino porque siempre fue así y los enigmáticos ojos ambarinos del hijo

¿No me das un abrazo? – por lo visto le había ido muy bien en los negocios para estar tan tranquilo

claro padre – acto seguido se abrazaron por un rato, el tener a su padre en casa era para celebrarlo y gozarlo, pues eran pocos los días que duraba antes de que otro viaje llegaba y se lo llevaba por varios días.

Después de la cena, que había sido hecha por su madre, su padre se lo llevó al estudio, quería darle un regalo.

Tal vez sea lo mismo de siempre, un libro para que estudie... dijo para si mismo. Siempre era la misma historia.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás y espero ver que tema le tocaría leer, pero para su mayor sorpresa, su padre extrajo de una maleta larga una espada en su funda que por el aspecto malgastado, dedujo que sería antigua.

Esta es la Tessaiga, la antigua espada que venció a aquel yokai de la leyenda, ¿lo recuerdas?

Si... – dijo dudando. No dudaba de eso, tanto la espada como la funda se veían antiguas - ... ¿y que?

Pues es tu regalo, es lo que traje para ti – dijo firme, enfundando la espada y pasándosela. El hijo la tomo en las manos y la sacó, para verla más de cerca

Una espada... ¿por qué me la das a mí y no a Sesshomaru?

¿alguna vez te has preguntado que significa tu nombre? – le contestó con otra pregunta que dejo desconcertado al otro

No - aun no entendía el por que de la pregunta, pero de algo si estuvo seguro. Desde que el mismo desfundó la espada; sintió como una ola de energía se extendía desde la guarnición hasta su brazo. Algo raro tenía esa espada.

Pues... significa "demonio perro" Y ese era el nombre del dueño de esa espada.

Hoy si que no entiendo

Se que nunca has creído esa leyenda, por mas que quise que lo hicieras, no pude; esa "leyenda" es una antigua historia de nuestra familia, que ha pasado de generación en generación y una prueba de eso... es la Tessaiga, sin olvidar la Shikon no Tama, que hasta nuestra época ha sido guardada en uno de los tantos templos de Japón. Nunca se ha sabido de ella desde esa batalla.

¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – eso si sonaba muy extraño. Sabia que su familia era muy antigua, pero de eso a que descendieran de yokais...

Quería ver tu cara cuando lo supieras... lo único que quiero es que la cuides mucho, es un tesoro de la familia, ¿lo harás?

Claro, de eso no lo dudes. Aunque me gustaría practicar con ella

Hazlo, pero cuida que no se vaya a dañar.

Hasta que recibí algo que si me serviría... pensó él al salir del estudio y con la espada se fue al jardín. Quería probarla en ese momento. Algo le impulsaba a hacerlo y como lo sospechó, volvió a sentir la sensación de que la espada tenía vida y de una manera le transmitía energía.

Hizo unos cuantos ejercicios, la extensión y forma de la guarnición eran perfectas para sus manos y rápidamente se adaptó a esta. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más motivado a no dejarla.

Que rayos tiene esta cosa... es como si me guiase

Veo que no perdiste tiempo – dijo su padre a sus espaldas

Es simplemente fascinante, casi obsesivo – contestó este

¿por qué no te pruebo? Tenemos ratos de no hacerlo

Muy bien.

Y así ambos se la pasaron gran parte de la noche practicando, la espada le daba tanta confianza que se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos. Era como si la espada lo condujera y las veces que su padre trató de desarmarlo, al último segundo, él hacían un rápido movimiento para esquivarlo.

Ya comí... estaba rico mamá, vamos abuelo, termina ya y me cuentas esa leyenda – apenas le fue servida la comida, se lo comió muy rápido

Espera Kagome, que mi estomago no es el de antes, espera a que termine.

Y la chica se quedo esperando a que el resto de la familia terminara de cenar. A veces cuando quieres que el tiempo pase rápido, ocurre todo lo contrario, era como si las agujas confabulaban contra ella y no caminaban.

Al fin... susurró esta al ver que su madre retiraba los platos y su abuelo se dirigía a la sala.

Hasta se ofreció a arreglarle las almohadas para que comenzara de una vez por todas con su relato.

Estas mas animada que las otras veces, ¿no?

Pues si, y como no; si la historia tiene que ver mucho con este templo y la Shikon no Tama...

Si, muy cierto... y hablando de ella... ¿la estas cuidando como te dije?

Claro y nadie sabe que yo soy su protectora abuelo, así que no temas nada por ella

Bueno... – Souta se le acerco con una taza de té - ... gracias, a ver... – hizo memoria y luego comenzó con la leyenda.

"Cuentan que hace 500 años, Japón estaba azotado por una gran cantidad de monstruos que lo único que buscaban era la sangre humana y una perla, la Shikon no Tama; la cual era muy bien resguardada por una sacerdotisa muy poderosa.

Pero también existía un monstruo más poderoso, llamado Naraku, que quería a toda costa apoderarse de la perla, pero le era imposible acercarse al poblado. Necesitaba un plan y le surgió uno cuando la sacerdotisa se hizo amiga de un Hanyou. Vio que ambos eran muy buenos amigos y trató de crear desconfianza entre ellos. Cosa que no logró y lo pagó muy caro con su muerte. Solo que esa historia no terminaría en felicidad, ya que la sacerdotisa salió gravemente herida y con su muerte purifico la perla que quedó al cuidado del Hanyou...

Se dice también que antes de morir, Naraku juró volver para recuperar la perla y así hacerse el monstruo más poderoso y dominar el mundo"

Bueno, ahí esta la historia, ¿les gusto?

Si – dijeron sus nietos al unísono y por primera vez Kagome creyó cada palabra de su abuelo. Y la prueba fehaciente era la perla que ella misma guardaba desde su cumpleaños 15. Sabía de los poderes que esta resguardaba por su insistente brillo al solo tocarla. Era una perla muy especial.

Con ese pensamiento se fue al patio, coloco una manzana sobre un poste que recién su abuelo lo había puesto para que practicara. Sacó una flecha y apunto, respiro hondo y la dejó ir. Dando en el centro. Se sentía tan bien cuando acertaba. Era un don nato lo que tenia para la arquería.

Esa noche, de luna nueva; donde Inuyasha y Kagome descubrieron cosas importantes para cada uno, una pequeña luz se encendió muy cerca del monte Fuji, devastando la vegetación que le rodeaba y una silueta incorpórea, que se dejo caer al suelo, su respiración era dificultosa y lo único que se le podía ver eran sus temibles ojos rojos, llenos de odio y venganza.

Logré salir de ahí, ahora... ahora, la Shikon será mía...

Continuara...

Jajajaja, que mala soy, ¿verdad? Dejarlo ahí, pero es igual que las novelas... es mejor dejarlo en estas partes para que estén pendientes del siguiente capi.

¿Les gusto? Pues háganmelo saber con sus comentarios que son el alimento para mi alma imaginativa.

Bueno, espero que sigan este fic, al igual que Paparazzi. Que también esta muy interesante.

Besos

Agatha


	4. Aprendiendo para el futuro

Aquí vuelvo a las andadas... con un nuevo capi para ambas historias (recuerden que aun sigo con Paparazzi) y pues al concluir con la otra, le daré la prioridad a esta hasta el final. Gracias por el apoyo, se les agradece muchísimo.

Capitulo 4: Aprendiendo para el futuro 

Después de escuchar esa historia, simplemente no pudo dormir tranquila, algo extraño la mantuvo despierta toda la noche y los pocos ratos de "descanso nocturno" fueron ocupados por sueños raros, veía escenas parecidas a la historia que su abuelo le contó. Al final termino por sentarse al borde de la cama y dejarse llevar por todos los recuerdos de su corta vida. Recordó la primera vez que vio la nieve, hasta el día en que conoció a Inuyasha...

_¿Por qué siempre aparecía él en sus pensamientos? Podía ser cualquier cosa que hiciera, pensase y le terminaba por llenar con su presencia tan perturbadora... él tenía novia y por el tipo que era... lo mejor era el alejarse, por mas que eso le doliese._

Y de esa forma, llegó el alba de un nuevo día, faltaba mucho para que su familia despertase e iniciasen las labores rutinarias, así que salió de la casa y se dirigió al templo junto con la perla, que por extraño que fuese estaba un poco manchada, tendría que purificarla antes que nada. Se adentro en el templo, encendió unas varitas de incienso y se arrodillo frente al altar, con los brazos extendidos, teniendo la perla en sus manos, inicio su plegaria, tenia que recubrirse de pensamientos positivos; solo así la perla se purificaría.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin la perla recupero su color rosa en su totalidad, dio las gracias antes salir y dejar todo como estaba antes de entrar. Sostuvo la perla por unos instantes más antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

_Como me gustaría que la perla cumpliese deseos... el mío sería el encontrar el amor de mi vida...pero como no es así, me toca hacerlo como todos... _

Diciendo esto, entro de nuevo a la casa, sin darse cuenta que la perla irradio una pequeña luz desde el bolsillo. ¿Qué sería eso? Por el momento no se sabía, pero mas adelante sería la salvación de todos. 

Buenos días clases, este día veremos muchas cosas interesantes – dijo su maestro de matemáticas... todos los alumnos lo miraban con cara de¿qué le ve de interesante a esta materia? – pero antes les presentare a un nuevo alumno que viene desde Francia, así que quiero que sean corteses y le den la bienvenida a Naraku Moushima - Kagome al oír el nombre se sobresaltó. Ese nombre... debía de ser una mera coincidencia... nada más.

El chico de cabello y ojos oscuros vio a sus compañeros... eran unos simples estudiantes, aunque no pudo retener un momento su mirada de una achocolatada que le pareció muy desconcertante para él. No dejaba de admitir que era bonita, pero esa no era su misión; aunque por el corto tiempo que poseía, no sería malo aprovecharlo bien.

El asiento detrás del de Kagome estaba disponible y allí llegó a parar Naraku. La clase paso de la emoción de las chicas por una nueva adquisición y de los chicos por la competencia a un silencio sepulcral que originaba siempre las clases tan difíciles de matemáticas. La chica volvió a 

enfocar su atención al pizarrón, pero le fue imposible. La leyenda rondaba mas su mente desde que ese alumno cruzo a su lado, le causaba un cierto temor; pero no sabía a que o por que.

Y de esa misma manera pasaron las siguientes clases hasta que llegó el primer receso. Toda su clase no paraba de hablar del nuevo, en especial las chicas que no perderían su oportunidad de agenciarse a alguien de 1er año que fuese guapo. Si no podían con los mayores, lo harían con él. 

En los jardines se le vio rodeado por las chicas de esa aula y de las otras dos, trataban de ser amables y sacarle una sonrisa, que en ocasiones le salía forzada. Necesitaba a fuerzas deshacerse de ellas y buscar un único fin...

Ese chico la tendrá fea con todas ellas – comento Eri al ver el tumulto que estaba formado a su alrededor – si no sale con ninguna, lo odiaran luego y si se decide por una... también – suspiro, a ella también le gustaba

Pues, algo tendrá que hacer¿qué dices Kag? – pregunto Ayumi

Etto... en realidad no se, lo único es que me da un poco de miedo su mirada, es como si estuviese vacía, nunca había visto unos ojos tan oscuros

No digas esas cosas, lo que pasa es que a ti solo te gustan las doradas – refiriéndose a Inuyasha, dijo Yucca en un tono pícaro y las otras dos soltaron una risilla – y hablando del rey de Roma... se acerca peligrosamente a nosotras

Y así era, Inuyasha iba acompañado de Miroku, los cuales al ver a Kagome sentada en la grama con sus amigas, iban a saludarlas y el de orbes doradas llevaba algo entre sus manos, era un paquete largo envuelto en papel kraft (ese papel café que es delgadito y muy usado en la envoltura de paquetes) 

Hola Kagome¿cómo estás?

I... Inuyasha, muy bien; gracias – _que torpe... deja de balbucear _- ¿qué haces por aquí?

Yo... este – ahora era él que tartamudeaba – te traje esto, espero que te guste – le entrego el paquete que resulto ser un poco pesado – nos vemos luego – y de la misma manera en que apareció, se esfumo.

La chica se desilusionó un poco con la corta visita, pero con la insistencia de sus amigas, abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado. La chica ahogo un grito al ver de qué se trataba el "regalito". Era un arco con cinco flechas de madera y la bolsa para guardarlas.

No lo puedo aceptar – dijo ante el asombro de sus amigas

¿por qué? Si es un lindo detalle de él – le dijo Yucca

Si, además necesitas uno para tus practicas, el profesor no te puede estar prestando siempre la del instituto – recordó Eri

Es tan tierno... se imaginan, que un chico te de algo así... solo quiere decir una cosa – concluyó Ayumi, las demás la vieron asintiendo y las tres vieron eufóricas a Kagome. Niña más suertuda.

¿qué cosa? – pregunto la aludida

Que le gustas... ¿qué mas? – dijeron al unísono sus amigas. Con esto hicieron que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de un rosa leve. Todo esto fue visto por Naraku que no 

le gusto mucho el hecho que alguien mas se le acercase para darle un obsequio y menos que ese se tratase de algo tan insignificante pero que le ocasiono un gran golpe.

Para las siguientes horas las clases siguieron su curso normal y Kagome pudo concentrase mas, con el regalo de Inuyasha se le olvido de la nueva presencia en el aula, fue hasta el segundo receso que Naraku la abordó antes de que ella se fuese con sus amigas.

Kagome¿no? Es un placer tener una compañera tan bonita

Eh... gracias, Moushima

Nada de eso, Naraku para ti; que tal estas de tiempo después de clases, me podrías mostrar la ciudad; ando bastante perdido

Pues. Tengo practica en la tarde y salgo hasta muy tarde casi todos los días, será mejor que se lo pidas a alguien mas

Oh... – trato de hacerse el herido, necesitaba saber mas de esa chica, algo le decía que no era normal - ... será en otra ocasión¿no? Pero gracias de todos modos 

No tienes de que – y la chica salió del aula, dejando al otro muy pensativo. Tendría que seguirla después de sus prácticas y saber más de ella o mejor... una buena idea le cruzó por la mente; si no lo conseguía por boca de ella, lo conseguiría por la de una de sus amigas.

Kagome salió del aula y no encontró a ninguna de sus amigas, las muy malas habían corrido al comedor sin ella. Sería mejor que le dejasen algo bueno que comer o se enfadaría con ella. Caminó por el pasillo y se encontró con su profesor de Arquería que la saludo y luego le insistió en no dejar de ir a la practica, una competencia se veía y necesitaba prepararse.

Luego no llego al comedor por quedarse platicando con Sango y Rin que irían a la biblioteca por unos libros y ella les acompaño; de todas maneras, no se moriría de hambre por no hacer el refrigerio.

El timbre sonó justo cuando ella iba por el pasillo y se dio prisa antes de que iniciase la última serie de clases del día, para ir al almuerzo y luego a la practica.

Ya después del almuerzo se fue a caminar un poco, para hacer la digestión más rápida y en su recorrido se encontró con un edificio abandonado, le resulto raro, era la primera vez que iba a esa zona. El instituto si que era grande, la curiosidad le gano y se fue acercando; hasta que vio que la puerta principal estaba entreabierta y la voz de alguien hizo que entrara a hurtadillas, a fin de cuentas las clases ya había concluido y no podían regañarla.

El lugar estaba un poco descuidado, pero al interior las cosas eran diferentes, como que alguien frecuentaba ir allí, por que había una mano de pintura reciente y no había rastros de polvo. Pasó por el umbral y siguió la voz que ya estando ahí, se escuchaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo con algo y esa voz provenía del cuarto mas alejado del primer piso.

La chica camino hasta quedar satisfecha con su curiosidad: era nada más que Inuyasha que practicaba con una espada. Eso no era lo más sorprendente, sino que este se encontraba solo con el pantalón y los bien marcados músculos de sus brazos y abdomen quedaron a expensas de los ojitos de ella. Eso debía ser la lotería... o el cielo

Que bien lo cubre con el uniforme... – dijo ella sin darse cuenta que él pudo escuchar ese comentario

¿quién dijo eso? – el chico se paro en seco y buscó por todos lados de donde había venido la voz. La chica ante esto quiso esconderse; pero lo único que logró fue el tropezar con al puerta y la mirada dorada cruzo con la de ella en el momento que caía de sentón - ¿Kagome? – él corrió hasta donde estaba para ayudarla a levantarse - ¿qué haces aquí? 

Este... pues... andaba por aquí y me dio curiosidad este edificio y no creí encontrarte aquí... – _por que esta tan cerca... ha de creer que soy una pervertida... aunque viéndolo así... espera, espera, deja de pensar en esas cosas... tontas hormonas... - _ será mejor que me vaya – se soltó del agarre que Inuyasha tenia con su mano, tomo su mochila y estuvo a punto de salir cuando...

Si quieres puedes seguir aquí, por mi no hay problema; ya pronto terminare

Bueno... si tu quieres – y ella se quedo allí viendo practicar un rato mas. Veía como las gotitas de sudor hacían un recorrido desde su cabeza hasta perderse en el interior de sus pantalones - ¿no estabas en el equipo de baloncesto? – pregunto cuando ya estaban saliendo del lugar

Si, lo estoy, pero me gustan las espadas; es de familia – respondió este. El tenerla a su lado le ayudo mucho en su práctica. Regresaron a los casilleros y fue hasta aquí que él le preguntó por su regalo - ¿te gusto lo que te di?

Pues, al verdad... muchísimo, aunque no debiste molestarte

Para mi no es molestia y como tu has visto mi practica secreta... iré a ver la tuya

¿Iras? Pero si te aburrirás

En ti nada es aburrido – el tono de su voz se dulcificó, las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron, esta no veía le lugar donde esconderse

Que cosas dices... – fue lo único que logro decir

Te acompañare, te mirare y es mi ultima palabra – sentencio este y tomando las cosas de Kagome fueron juntos al patio de tiros.

Luego de que ella se colocara el protector en sus manos, probó sus primeros tiros con el regalo de Inuyasha. La distancia a probar serian 50 metros, algo lejos de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero por lo que les dijo el profesor; en la competencia la distancia llegaba hasta los 100 metros y para eso practicarían poco a poco hasta llegar a la meta.

El arco era mas liviano y justo para el largo de su cuerpo, tenso la primera flecha, enfoco su objetivo. Respiro muy hondo, necesitaba mucha precisión para lograrlo y en el momento en que liberaba el aire retenido; la flecha iba en dirección al circulo, quedando muy cerquita del centro, en la zona negra.

Wow... mi primer tiro y llegué tan cerca... no lo puedo creer – volvió a ver a su profesor que le aplaudía y luego a Inuyasha que estaba entre el graderío, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y esa sonrisa era solo para ella.

Y así pasaron las dos horas, entre aciertos y logros para ella, llegando a la distancia de los 75 metros, pues el cansancio en los brazos le ganó en la última prueba de los 80, la flecha no logró llegar al círculo.

Has logrado un gran avance Higurashi, te espero en la practica del lunes, empezaremos con fortalecer tus brazos

Muy bien, hasta entonces profesor

Camino hasta la salida y ahí estaba Inuyasha esperándola muy alegre, ambos platicaron un rato de cómo le había ido en esa practica. Las cosas entre ellos dos fluían tan libre que poco se dieron cuenta que se encontraban frente al templo, a la casa de Kagome y la charla acababa ahí...

Bueno, creo que será mejor que entres y descanses antes de hacer tareas – le dijo Inuyasha

Si, lo bueno es que mañana es viernes y tendré un buen fin de semana para descansar

Eres genial con el arco, no dejare de decírtelo

Y tu con la espada... que te vaya bien – con esto la chica se aproximo a Inuyasha y deposito un beso en su mejilla – te prometo que no te defraudare, que usare esto – refiriéndose al regalo – siempre, en cada competencia

Eso espero

Kagome ya no pudo seguir con el contacto visual y corrió en la larga escalinata, parándose a la mitad para darle un último vistazo. Se veía realmente hermoso ahí, a los pies de las gradas viéndola con esos ojos dorados que le decían tantas cosas que ni su propio dueño se lograba a decirle. 

Cada quien avanzaba con lo suyo, y cada vez eran mejores, pero... será lo suficiente como para lograr vencer las nuevas adversidades que se avecinaban...

Continuara...

Muy bien, este trabajo de dos horas ya esta aquí para ustedes a espera de sus comentarios¿qué tramara Naraku? Aun no lo se pero estén pendientes de lo que sigue en los capis posteriores. Les quiere muchísimo

Agatha


	5. La Semilla de Algo mas

Wiiiii... veo que les ha gustado mucho el fic. Ya no interrumpo y les dejo los comentarios al final. Solo digo que aquí pasa algo bonito.

Capitulo 5: La semilla de algo mas

Otra noche de insomnio y la razón ya la sabia desde hacia días, era tan tonto al no darse cuenta de eso antes y aceptarlo como tal; pero su corazón obstinado no quería dar de su parte y pensar que todo empezó con el simple beso en su mejilla. Para ella tal vez fue algo rutinario y hasta inocente, pero para él fue la gota que derramo su vaso.

_Kagome... ¿qué me has hecho?_

Se repetía una y otra vez. Quería salir de ahí y decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero... ¿y si ella solo le veía como amigo? Eso sería un gran problema para él. Tenia que arriesgarse por lo menos, ¿no?

De tanto pensar en ella cayo en un pequeño detalle que hasta la hora se le cruzaba por la mente. Él manejaba la Tessaiga muy bien y ella vivían en un templo, manejaba extraordinariamente el arco... ¿dónde estaría la perla? ¿Lo sabría ella? y otra cosa... ¿las historias volvían a repetirse?

Eso es una tontería... ¿para que tendría que volver a repetirse la historia? En esa época, ya no habían youkais y mucho menos Hanyous... – se dijo a si mismo, ya debía dejar esas cosas en donde debían de estar. En la historia, nada más.

Sin darse cuenta, los movimientos matutinos se hicieron presentes y como todas las mañanas, Kaede entro a su habitación para encontrarlo completamente vestido ya y con la vista perdida en el computador, por lo visto estaba haciendo algo en ella

Inuyasha... ¿y eso que estas despierto?

Tengo algo importante que hacer... ¿ya esta el desayuno? – dijo en contestación, tenia que saber de una vez por todas si ella también sentía lo mismo y no se pasaría todo el fin de semana sin saberlo. Se lo comería la curiosidad

Si, solo que lo hará solo, por que sus padres lo pidieron en la alcoba

No importa, solo que después saldré a dar una vuelta y no se a que horas volveré

¿y se puede saber a donde? Tu madre no se quedara quieta con solo eso, te pasara llamando hasta que le digas donde estas

Muy bien... buscare a una chica... ¿contenta?

Pues si, anda al comedor y ya llegare con el desayuno – vio que el joven se levanto y llegando al umbral murmuro algo que ella misma sabía lo que era: _vieja chismosa. _

Como era de suponer su familia siempre se levantaba temprano, pero como era sábado, ella se quedaría un rato más en la cama. Mas tarde iría a practicar con su arco nuevo... ah... _Inuyasha... _Sonaba tan bonito y mas _Inu... _ Era malo soñar despierta con él, ¿verdad? Bueno... ya conociendo como era él era a lo único que podría aspirar. Aun sabiendo que se llevaban súper bien y que ya estaba libre de Kikyo... pronto encontraría a otra, la cual no sería Kagome Higurashi... suspiro de nuevo, últimamente siempre lo estaba haciendo y sus amigas ya lo estaban notando.

Escucho los pasos de su madre, andaba en su recorrido matinal para recoger la ropa sucia. Entro a su habitación y ella se hizo la dormida. No quería salir de su ensoñación tan temprano.

Kagome no seas dormilona, tienes que ir a limpiar el templo... despierta – le dijo su madre antes de salir del lugar. _Como se me pudo olvidar. _Bueno a su muy pesar tuvo que levantarse de mala gana y se fue a duchar. Como iba medio dormida, no calculo la temperatura del agua y esta le callo tan fría que en toda la casa se escucho un fuerte grito.

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

Todos en la casa supieron que de nuevo se le había olvidado regular la ducha. Grandioso, ¿qué otra cosa le podría ocurrir? Salió después de un rato... se imaginaba ya las risas de su hermano durante el desayuno...

Y así fue... Souta se la paso haciendo chiste de la situación embarazosa en la ducha y hasta su abuelo le ayudaba. Eso era el colmo. Su madre solo la tranquilizaba para que no se le fuera encima a su hermano, pero la poca paciencia de ella hizo que le dejara tremendo chichón. Termino de desayunar y como ya estaba vestida para limpiar el templo: unos jeans negro algo ajustados y una camisa color celeste, el cabello recogido con una pañoleta blanca y un delantal del mismo color. Tomo la escoba y se fue directo al templo. Como odiaba hacer ese trabajo... con los lindos minutos para dormir, tenía que gastarlos en limpiar...

Abrió la puerta corrediza y dejo que un poco de aire fresco entrara, el lugar estaba impregnado de incienso y las otras veces el olor se le pegaba en la ropa. Hizo una breve reverencia y comenzó a barrer. Su abuelo se mantenía al pendiente 

de hacerlo y el lugar no estaba tan sucio; así que termino muy rápido, sin antes dar unos cuantos gritos al ver unas arañas en las esquinas...

_Eres una cobarde miedosa y de remate una soñadora... ¿a dónde iras a parar Kagome?_

En eso, el gato regordete de Buyo entro al templo y se paso inspeccionando el lugar, deteniendo su mirada en la parte de atrás del altar, paso su manita por el hueco entre este y la pared y se puso a querer sacar algo, pero que le costaba sacar.

Buyo... que tienes ahí... – le dijo ella acercándose para ver que cosa era lo que llamaba la atención del felino - ... veamos... – enfoco mejor la mirada y... – ¡¡AAAAAAAAH!! – era un rata negra que estaba escondida ahí y al oírla gritar, salió disparado y seguido muy de cerca por el gato y ella salía disparada hacia el exterior con su griterío.

¿Qué pasa hija? – le dijo su madre al verla llegar a la cocina con cara de espanto

Una...una... rata... en el templo

¿una rata en el templo? – repitió y salió a ver que pasaba, dejando a su hija muy alterada. Souta que pasaba por ahí, no dejaba de menear la cabeza y reírse de ella, pudo ver perfectamente cuando sus labios se movieron y dijeron: "_muy bien" _ ahí supo que esa rata no estaba de casualidad y acto seguido se le fue encima para darle su lección...

Estaba dándole su merecido a su hermano, cuando alguien toco el timbre... ambos se quedaron estáticos en espera de quien iba a abrir y como ninguno se movía, fue su abuelo el que termino por hacerlo. En la mismísima puerta estaba Inuyasha... _por Kami... _se dijo mentalmente ella.

¿si? – dijo el abuelo inspeccionando al joven que recién llegaba

¿se encuentra Kagome? – pregunto este un tanto incomodo por al forma en que lo miraba el anciano

¿Kagome dices? - eso era para sorprenderse, su nieta jamás había traído a un hombre a la casa y ahora uno lo buscaba... - ¿qué intenciones tienes con ella jovencito? – eso si rayaba en lo normal, Inuyasha casi se va de espaldas por la pregunta; ¿de donde había salido ese señor?

Abuelo... no seas descortés, él es un amigo del instituto; no pienses mal... – le dijo la pelinegra que estaba por demás decir, avergonzada por el actuar de su abuelo

Muy bien... – dijo este dejándola a solas con el joven sin antes clavarle una mirada al invitado

Discúlpalo, es que esta muy chapado a la antigua... y ¿qué te trae por aquí? – se lo dijo de una manera casual para que no notara la emoción de verlo ahí... y como no, si yendo a años distintos, no había una excusa real para que estuviese ahí, a menos que... _eso sería lo ultimo que buscaría en ti Kag... no te hagas ilusiones... _

Pues quería saber si podemos salir a dar un paseo... si es que no estás ocupada, claro – _o a lo mejor si... _ pensó ella, esa salida no era usual.

Iré a preguntarle a mama, espera aquí – dejo la puerta entreabierta y fue hacia el templo, donde se suponía que estaría ella, ahuyentando a la rata o reprendiendo a Buyo.

No se dio cuenta que era seguida por Inuyasha que por primera vez visitaba el lugar, quedándose admirado frente al gran árbol que adornaba el patio de enfrente. Debería ser muy antiguo para la altura y grosor que este gozaba. Más tarde se lo preguntaría a ella. Por una razón extraña a él quiso quedarse a contemplar sus frondosas ramas y la suave brisa de la mañana le relajo. Lo admiro desde la copa hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver las raíces, deteniéndose por un momento cerca del centro, ya que ahí había una parte que la ultima capa de corteza no cubría, dejando expuesto un pequeño agujero.

Por su lado Kagome encontró a su madre acariciando a Buyo, le dijo que un compañero del instituto estaba ahí y quería salir con ella; la señora no dejo ver en su rostro la emoción de que por fin su hija empezaba a interesarse por los chicos. Lo único que pedía era conocerlo y juntas caminaron de regreso viéndolo parado frente al árbol sagrado con la mirada perdida.

Inuyasha... – le llamo para presentárselo a su madre, le halo del brazo y este volvió a la realidad, extrañado por la visión que acababa de tener. Eso no era normal y más lo que sentía por esa chica de mirada chocolate.

¿eh? Disculpa, es que me parece magnifico que un árbol tan grande este en medio de la ciudad...

Si, este árbol tiene mas de 500 años, desde antes de la época feudal... – contesto ella, entendiendo la curiosidad por el árbol del tiempo como era llamado también - ... ella es mi madre y él es Inuyasha... – siguió la chica, no quería que su madre notase lo emocionada que se encontraba. Ambos estrecharon sus manos

Inuyasha Taisho, señora Higurashi... – dijo mientras ponía la mejor carita que tenia.

¿Taisho? – dijo dudando de lo que acababa de escuchar... – eres hijo de Izayoi, ¿no?

¿conoce a mi madre? – eso si era mera coincidencia, esa señora conocía a su mamá

Desde pequeña, pero después de la preparatoria le perdí la pista y como me vine a vivir al templo, ya no supe de ella hasta que vi lo de su boda...

Estaba más que dicho que a ella le fascino la idea que su hija saliera con él, a leguas se notaban las miradas que ambos se daban y por su forma de actuar, no había arreglado esa situación.

Sabiendo más de ti, me quedo más tranquila, cuídense y prometan no volver tan tarde... – les dijo ella desde la puerta de la casa.

qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no? Nuestras madres se conocen...

si, es bastante raro – contesto Inuyasha – y ¿dónde quieres ir? Pensaba llevarla a dar una vuelta al centro comercial, sería algo casual; pero por ser la primera vez; le daría la oportunidad de escoger...

¿quieres que yo...? – la había dejado completamente anonadada, eso no lo esperaba y pues sin pensar mucho se decidió por - ... vamos al centro comercial- sería una salida casual, ¿no? Nada que temer. Para Inuyasha fue una completa sorpresa que ella también pensase en ese lugar.

Pues bien... vamos...

Como quedaban lejos de ahí, decidieron ir en metro y mientras viajaban iban conociéndose mas...

¿sabes la leyenda de las cuatro almas? – pregunto para quitarse la inquietud que tenia desde hacia días, algo le decía que no era normal que ella viviese en un templo y él ya tuviese la dichosa Tessaiga.

Si... mi abuelo me la ha contado... es muy triste ¿por qué?

Es que mi padre insiste en que crea fielmente a ella y no se con que razón – le respondió este y cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza cerro los ojos

Pues deberías, ya que ese templo fue construido en la época feudal, ya sabes, la era de los youkais y Hanyous; muchas veces fue destruida y vuelta a rehacer... ahí fue donde se guardaba la Shikon no Tama – dijo obviando el detalle que era ella la actual guardiana de tan preciada joya. Su abuelo había sido muy claro: "_NO revelar a NADIE la existencia de la perla" _

¿ah? ¡La Shikon...! – abrió de repente sus orbes y la vio directo a los ojos. Eso sería la prueba de que esa historia realmente existió. La perla no sería falsa. Tendría que saber donde estaba - ¿y sabes que paso con ella?

No... dicen que al final de la ultima batalla, la perla desapareció – acoto ella y viendo que ya habían llegado a su parada, se levantaron y el tema de la perla y la leyenda fueron dejadas de lado.

Siendo un día sábado y en la mañana, muchos otros jóvenes también andaban por el lugar. El centro comercial estaba dividido de tal forma que el área de restaurantes estaba cerca de la zona verde y fue ahí donde los chicos anduvieron caminando. Kagome se sentía muy nerviosa, la mayoría de personas que andaban ahí eran de su edad y en parejas, la única GRAN diferencia era que eran los únicos que no eran nada mas que amigos y eso dolía mucho y olvidando la presencia del ojidorado suspiro y ocultando el rostro entre sus flequillo se detuvo.

¿Kagome? ¿pasa algo? – el chico se le acerco y trato de buscar su mirada, se agacho y no le gusto lo que vio: unas lagunas se estaban formando en sus ojos y ella las estaba reprimiendo – oye... no me gusta ver te llorar, anda, cuéntame que pasa – la pelinegra sintió el aliento de él sobre su rostro y bruscamente alzo de nuevo los ojos, asustándose en primer plano, al quedar muy cerca de sus labios. _¡ay no! Mínimo siente como late mi corazón desde esta distancia y de seguro ya me vio roja..._

Realmente no supo si era el lugar, el aire o la posición en que estaban, pero esa debía ser una suerte tenerla así, por eso al ver el estado de ella; decidió tomarla de su cintura y dejar que sus labios probaran lo que tanto había añorado la noche anterior.

_¿Por qué me mira así? Y... _antes de reclamarle por haberla tomado de su cintura sintió los cálidos labios de él sobre los suyos y el tiempo se detuvo... para ambos.

Oye Kikyo... vamos de shopping... es sábado y hay que comprar ropa nueva- demandaba Kira, su mejor amiga.

Ya deja de molestar, no ves que no estoy de ánimos; ese maldito de Inuyasha me corto y eso no se va a quedar así... - dijo estando acostada en su cama. Ya había pasado por esa misma situación muchas veces, pero siempre lograba que él volviera, pero ahora... con la intromisión de esa chiquilla...

Ash! Déjalo, además no has visto a ese otro chico, como se llama... – la chica que era rubia se quedo recordando el nombre (pobrecita, las pocas neuronas que tiene se le queman...) - ah, si... Naraku, él no esta nada mal, además con ese Taisho ya aburres- apunto esta viendo como la cara de su amiga iba cambiando de semblante

Tal vez tengas razón... será mejor que se de cuenta de lo que ah perdido y venga a pedirme de rodillas que le perdone (ja, ja, ja... eso es lo que tu crees) esta bien... vamos de compras.

Llevadas por su chofer, llegaron en un dos por tres al lugar para ir a derrochar dinero en cosas superficiales, pero antes se les ocurrió la fantástica idea de ir a comer algo a los restaurantes. Mala decisión, ya que a sentarse iban cuando la vista de águila (de chismosa) de Kira vio o inevitable...

Mira que rápido Inuyasha consiguió noviecita, ¿qué no es esa tal Higurashi? – ante la mención del apellido, la venita de su sien se hizo visible y con la mirada que echaba fuego vio en la dirección que le indicaba su amiga.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba él con _esa_ cerca de un árbol, demasiado cerca para su gusto y al ver el movimiento de Inuyasha para besarla, la rabia le recorrió por el cuerpo y dejando a Kira en su asiento fue presta a reclamar lo que era "suyo".

Primero fue un simple roce entre sus labios, pero poco a poco ella se fue aflojando y le permitió que explorara su boca. Sentía como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo y en nada le disgusto, al contrario guardo cada sensación en su memoria, ese era se primer beso y que beso.

Los labios cálidos y expertos de él la recorrieron completa, teniendo en cuenta que era el primero en besarla; debido a su tirantez inicial. Quería que ese beso no lo olvidara nunca. Paso su mano hacia su cuello para profundizar el beso, pero esto fue interrumpida por la voz chillona de Kikyo.

¡¡Inuyasha Taisho!! – grito mas de cerca y los jóvenes que andaban por ahí se quedaron viendo al escena a la expectativa. A ambos ese gritito los bajos de un golpe a la tierra y Kagome sin entender lo que pasaba, fue cubierta por el ojidorado.

¿que demonios haces aquí? – esa intromisión le disgustaba sobre manera y mas sabiendo que era su ex.

¿buscas acostarte con ella? como es una mojigata, se te hará fácil – se lo dijo sin pensarlo mucho, el despecho estaba dominando sus actos y palabras. Inuyasha sintió la tirantez de Kagome detrás de él y eso tenia que dejarlo bien claro

Estas equivocada, ella es completamente diferente a ti y para que ya no fastidies...- la tomo del brazo y entrelazando sus manos prosiguió- ... ella es mi novia.

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a Kikyo y un sonrojo arrebolo las mejillas de Kagome... _¿su novia? ¿Cuándo rayos se lo había pedido? _En ese momento llego Kira a llevarse a su amiga, había escuchado todo y sabia que por mas que lo 

ocultase, eso le afectaba; siendo la mas popular, nunca nadie le hacia desaires y menos un hombre.

Kikyo será mejor que nos vayamos... – suplico al rubia sosteniéndola de los brazos para que no se le abalanzase a ninguno de los otros dos. La chica de mirada fría solo vio por ultima vez a Kagome y prometerse algo interiormente: "_Ese gusto no te durara por mucho, veras que Él volverá a mi_"

Y como se no le afectase se dio al vuelta en compañía de su amiga con la cabeza en alto, aun sintiéndose tan frágil y destrozada por dentro; pero ese gusto no se lo daría a nadie.

Kagome aun estaba pasmada ante todo lo que había pasado y más a las palabras del ojidorado. Necesitaba de alguna manera saber si era verdad o simplemente lo dijo para protegerla. Se soltó del agarre y colocándose enfrente le pregunto lo más rápido:

¿esciertoquesomosnovios? – al terminar cerro los ojos y bajo un poco la cabeza.

¿ah? No te entendí nada... – dijo el otro sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería pero le gustaba verla tan vulnerable. Le gustaba hacerle sonrojar.

Lo que le dijiste... a Kikyo sobre lo de... – balbuceo aun sin verle a la cara

Anda pequeña... – le dijo mientras le levantaba el mentón para que lo viese a los ojos - ... pensaba pedírtelo con mas calma y que nos conociéramos mas, pero si no quieres; no hay problema

¿qué quieres decir con eso? – hoy si su corazón iba a mil por hora. Si había interpretado bien cada palabra, le estaba pidiendo de forma indirecta que fueran novios, ¿no?

Pues que si tú... – se sentía tan torpe para decírselo y eso que ya lo había echo con anterioridad, pero al ser una mujer diferente a las demás, esto costaba un poquito mas - ... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Inuyasha... – fue lo único que pudo articular, ya que se quedó muda de la impresión. Claro que quería, fue lo que siempre quiso que pasase al descubrir lo que sentía por su amigo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

Tomare eso como un si – y le estrechó en sus brazos. Luego busco sus labios para sellar el momento.

Mas tarde cuando ya habían dejado de reírse como locos por todo lo que hicieron, la pelinegra se dio cuenta de la hora, y casi sale corriendo si no es por Inuyasha que la agarro del brazo y juntos llegaron al templo antes de que las lámparas de la 

calle comenzaran a iluminarlas. Inuyasha le prometió ofrecer su cabeza por si la regañaban y se echaría toda la culpa de su tardanza. Para su suerte, la madre de Kagome estaba tranquila y por el semblante que ambos llevaban se rio por lo bajo. Ya deducía en los pasos en que andaban esos dos y esperaría pacientemente a que se lo dijeran de frente.

Nunca la había visto tan contenta y estaba tranquila por el tipo de muchacho que había buscado. Siendo el hijo de su amiga, no debía desconfiar. Pero para hacerla sufrir un poco le dijo que al día siguiente la acompañaría a hacer todos los comprados y que sacaría la basura por una semana, lo ultimo era el peor castigo; contando que tenia que bajar y subir todas las gradas del templo para eso.

Continuara...

Wiiiii aquí les traigo la conti, gracias por sus incentivos y les veo en la prox entrega que será como el viernes... la semana esta cargada de exámenes y mejor les dejo ya al conti.

Agatha


	6. Chapter 6

Pasando por aquí rapidín, solo les diré que aquí les dejo el capi y que lo disfruten mucho

Capitulo 6: Pasado

Bueno, después de todo; el castigo no era nada comparado con la inmensa alegría de ser la novia de Inuyasha. Solo la parte mala era que apenas estaba en domingo y hasta el lunes lo vería... las horas pasaban tan lentas que creyó que el tiempo se había detenido.

Estaba acostada en su cama, con la torre de tareas por hacer y sin pizca de ganas por empezarlas... _ ¿por qué la vida se empeñaba en ser tan injusta? _Se giro lentamente en la cama y un extraño cansancio se apoderó de ella, dejándola a punto de dormirse ahí, pero una fuerza extraña a ella se lo impidió y se quedo en un estado de estupor acompañado de un sentimiento de protección a algo... de lo cual no supo a que...

A todo esto, ella no sabia que era lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Encerrada en su habitación, no pudo comprobar que el tiempo estaba siendo detenido. Alguien estaba usando poderes oscuros para dar con la perla. Sabía que con la muerte de esa sacerdotisa, la perla fue purificada y reaparecería en unos 500 años después, justamente en esa época en que se encontraba, pero por mas que luchaba, no lograba localizarla... solo habían una razón para mantenerse oculta ante tanta energía negativa: "Existía una guardiana tan poderosa o mas que su antigua protectora"

Demonios... – dijo alguien escondido en su habitación, el alargar el tiempo hasta el punto en que se creía detenido, estaba agotando sus reserva y dejando la gran bola de energía dentro de su cuerpo, las agujas de un reloj a su lado caminaron de forma normal – necesito esa perla...

Esa era la única razón de su llegada a esa época tan extraña. Necesitaba antes que nada encontrar el templo que albergaba la perla, aunque le tocase buscar en cada uno de los que existían en la ciudad. Ese viejo cuento que relataban los libros de historia que había desaparecido junto con su antigua protectora, eran falsos.

En un principio dudo al confundir a Kagome Higurashi con esa Miko, ya que tenían un cierto parecido y mas al saber que vivía en un templo, pero las mismas dudas se fueron disipando al conocer mas el carácter sosegado de ella y hasta un poco infantil para su edad; actitudes opuestas a las de una sacerdotisa, simplemente no podía ser ella...

_...Nunca una Miko demuestra sus sentimientos..._

"El tiempo se te esta agotando"

De eso estaba más que sabedor. Antes de que pudiese encontrar la perla el mismo vórtice que lo transporto a esa época podía regresar y llevárselo, cosa que no iba a permitir por nada. Se había mantenido por 500 años con esa meta en su cabeza y nadie se interpondría.

Pensando todas estas cosas caminaba como león enjaulado, necesitaba seguir en su búsqueda y extrayendo un mapa turístico de su mesa de noche, la extendió sobre la cama y la observo minuciosamente. En la ciudad aun subsistían 7 templos que databan de las fechas en que precisaba, pero por la proximidad con el Monte Fuji, solo tres eran de su interés... en esos tendría que buscar primero, o en los otros...

Una leve punzada en su sien le hizo apartarse de su objetivo. Agarro el frasco de analgésicos y se tomo dos píldoras, tal vez así se pasaban esos constantes dolores cada vez que trataba de recordar algo de su pasado. Había cobrado u alto precio por llegar a cumplir su venganza: Perder la memoria de los hechos más importantes de su vida pasada, pero de algo si estaba seguro... sabía que al ver los lugares correctos, recuperaría los recuerdos olvidados. Solo era cuestión de tiempo del que para su desgracia no contaba.

Naraku... es hora de comer – la voz sosegada de su supuesta madre se escucho al otro lado de la puerta. Como siendo un ser incorpóreo, necesito apoderarse de un cuerpo y la de ese joven le vino de maravilla, solo que tuvo que lavarle la mente a su familia para que le llamasen así y pasar desapercibido por los demás.

Ya voy... – respondió este, ya con el dolor mas calmado, guardo el mapa de nuevo en su lugar y dejo la habitación en completo orden, para que no sospechasen por si entraban ahí.

Camino con parsimonia por el pasillo, recordando que por él no comería anda de esos alimentos, pero tenia que alimentar al cuerpo que le estaba albergando, lo cual le dejaba en un único plano: "ser un miserable parasito" lo cual le hizo recordar a otra persona, alguien con el nombre de...

_...Onigumo..._

Fue casi inaudible para el resto del mundo, pero para él fue tan claro como los recuerdos que se acoplaron velozmente en su cabeza, una y otra vez una serie de imágenes se pasearon, para dejarle en una muy extraña para él. Se veía a si mismo dentro de una cueva, cubierto por vendajes; estaba herido y por eso estaba siendo atendido por... _"La Miko"... pero que era todo eso, ¿la conocía desde antes? _Y en ese 

momento su corazón latió más rápido, casi desesperado con solo el recuerdo al olor a incienso que ella expedía.

"_¿qué es esto lo que siento?" se dijo interiormente, un sentimiento nuevo y extraño le embargo por completo y eso le sumergió en muchas mas dudas. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Que significaba en realidad esa mujer en su vida? ¿Por qué la odiaba si le movía tantos recuerdos y fue ella la cual le ayudo? _

_...¡¡_**porque no te dio la Shikon no Tama cuando se lo pediste!! Y tuviste que incorporar a tu cuerpo mortal un centenar se demonios para convertirte en Naraku... – **le contesto una voz interior que sonaba muy enfadada, como si le doliese recordar cada paso de su conversión a un sucio Hanyou...

¿te pasa algo hijo? – dijo su madre al encontrarlo tirado en el suelo y deteniéndose la cabeza frenéticamente

¡¡Déjame en paz!! – dijo pero no para la pobre mujer asustada que salió en busca de una ambulancia, sino a la voz que le estaba atormentando. La voz de sus recuerdos estaba despertando y eso no era bueno para nadie.

_**Un bosque muy oscuro y los gritos incesantes de otras personas le alertaron, lo extraño era que no se veía nadie cerca, pero sus oídos los oían claramente, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y extrañamente sus pies descalzos le llevaban a una velocidad que no se imagino, detuviéndose justo en el limite para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, pero no tuvo tiempo para esto, ya que un olor a putrefacción le golpeo sus fosas nasales que el hizo tapárselas con sus... ¿garras? Eso era lo que tenia por dedos y por primera vez pudo percatarse de algo, sus ropas eran de un color rojo y sus orejas eran perrunas y se movían constantemente indicándole que varias personas se acercaban a su ubicación.**_

_**¡¡Es él!! – grito un colono que llevaba una antorcha y un azadón en sus manos. Los demás hombres miraron hacia esa dirección y le miraron con... ¿odio? No se detuvo a preguntar el por que de su actitud, simplemente echo a correr en dirección contraria, sintiendo como su sangre corría por todo su cuerpo a toda velocidad.**_

_**¡¡DEJENLO, ES MIO!! – escucho claramente la voz de una mujer que encontrándose muy cerca de él le seguía muy de cerca... quiso ver de quien se trataba, pero en un salto dado a una gruesa raíz que sobresalía del suelo, sintió como si el tiempo se detuviese, un agudo **_

_**dolor en su pecho hizo que se le nublara la mente, dejándole grabada la imagen de su atacante...**_

**¡¡KAGOMEEE!! **

Fue lo que grito ya estando despierto, se vio empapado de sudor, estaba en su cama, era media tarde y se sintió turbado... ¿por qué tuvo ese sueño? ¿Qué tenia que ver Kagome en todo eso? ¿Y por que malditamente se sentía identificado?

Eso tenia que ser por todas las cosas que estaban pasando y agregado que ahora confiaba mas en la leyenda relatada por su padre. No había otra explicación. Se levanto para despejar la mente y luego fue a darse un baño, que gran falta le hacia. Mas tarde le llamaría, tal vez era eso lo que le estaba atormentando, la falta de verla o de oírla y eso que solo había pasado un día.

Si Miroku me viese... diría que estoy loco...

Kagome... – la voz de su hermano se escucho muy cerca de la puerta - ... hay un chico que quiere hablar contigo, abre la puerta – la pelinegra se levanto de golpe de la cama y abrió sigilosamente la puerta, Souta le paso el inalámbrico y le guardo las espaldas mientras hablaba ella

Inuyasha... Que sorpresa...

¿cómo estás? Tu hermano me conto que estabas castigada, ¿es por mi culpa, no?

No digas eso, además es mi primera vez que me regañan... es divertido – y eso era verdad.

¿Nani? Que sentido de diversión más raro tienes... – se rasco la cabeza al no entender la respuesta de la chica - pero bien, ¿esa rama que se acerca a tu habitación es confiable? – le pregunto cambiando el tema radicalmente

Pues si... por ahí me salgo cuando... OYE, ¿dónde estas? – diciendo esto se acerco a su balcón y lo vio plantado frente a su casa, con el móvil en una mano y una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón en su rostro. Entrego el teléfono a su hermano y le pidió que le ayudara a cubrirla mientras él estaba allá arriba.

Con la agilidad que le dio sus entrenamientos, subió rápidamente el árbol y en un santiamén se encontró en la habitación de la chica

Hola...

Alguna vez te dijeron que estas loco... – le contesto ella por su atrevimiento

Nop, nunca – y de dos zancadas estaba frente a ella, cruzo sus brazos y la miro detenidamente. Le encantaba verla sonrojada como ahora - ¿no piensas saludarme? – ni siquiera espero a que le contestase para aprisionarla entre sus brazos y unir sus labios con los de ella. por su lado, Kagome sonrió y le rodeo por el cuello. De todos los sueños locos, nada se comparaba con este. Estaban en su habitación, a pocos metros de su madre y su hermano siendo su vigía.

Aquí hay algo desigual – dijo ella después de separarse para recuperar el aliento. Inflo sus mejillas e Inuyasha se tapo la boca antes de que le escuchase reír, cosa que fue notada por la chica y se enfado.

Discúlpame, pero te ves muy linda así, pero veamos; ¿qué es lo desigual?

Que tú puedes besar... y yo no - dijo avergonzada por decirlo tan directo.

Ah... pues eso no es problema, por que... podemos practicar cuando quieras – diciendo esto ultimo muy cerca de su oído, sintiendo la rápida reacción de ella – solo así, aprenderás, ¿que dices? - _¿por qué tenia que ser tan malditamente sexy con esos ojos miel y esa sonrisa que la estaba matando?_

Si solo esa alternativa existe... – no terminó de hablar cuando la volvió a besar y este no se concluyo, por que Souta entro a la habitación a decirles que su madre acababa de subir – Anda, escóndete antes de que te vea aquí...

¿pero donde? – para los tres fue un momento bastante cargado de nerviosismo, pero el ojidorado ya en el instante en que se abría la puerta, se tiro por el marco de la ventana. Kagome se giro rápidamente y teniendo a Souta a su lado, chocaron y ambos cayeron al suelo ante la mirada atónita de la señora Higurashi.

¿qué es lo que tanto hacen? – pregunto extrañada por verles juntos, en territorio prohibido para su hijo y mas... sin estar peleando

Trataba de enseñarme a bailar... solo que es malísima – contesto el pequeño levantándose y guiñándole un ojo a su hermana para que le siguiese la corriente

No hables por tu solo... me pisaste, por eso me tropecé, tonto – dándole un leve zape al que el menor hizo como si le doliese en verdad

Bueno... veo que ya regresaron a la normalidad, la cena estará lista dentro de unos minutos – con esto les dejo solo y al no mas la vieron alejarse, ambos se acercaron a la ventana, para ver que había de Inuyasha. Vieron hacia abajo, pero como ya estaba oscuro, no distinguían nada y eso les preocupo más...

Oigan... aquí estoy... – les dijo el chico que estaba sobre la rama y que se sostenía con mucho esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio - creo que mejor nos vemos mañana en el instituto, no, espera... a dos cuadras de aquí a las 7

Hai... no te vayas a caer...- respondió la pelinegra con el alma en su puesto después de verlo caer con tanta facilidad del árbol

Regresa cuando quieras Inu-kun

Como todos los tediosos lunes tenia que quedarse a practicar, pero ahora eso no era un peso, al contrario; era el mejor día para pasarlo con Inuyasha y más cuando medio instituto ya sabia por boca de Kira y Kikyo que eran novios, por un lado; sus amigas se pusieron frenéticas al saber la noticia y por el lado de Naraku solo se limito a ver desde ese día con rencor al ojidorado. Había algo en él que le inducia a tener ese sentimiento en contra de él... ¿tal vez sería una reencarnación de alguien que le hizo daño antes?

No quiso forzarse mucho, no quería sufrir otra jaqueca como el día anterior y mucho menos volver a pasar la tortura de inyecciones para calmar el dolor.

Dejaría ese punto de lado paras seguir con su plan, encontrar la perla.

Vamos Kag, aunque tengas novio no nos vas a dejar botadas de la noche a la mañana – sentencio Yucca al sentar a su amiga entre ellas en el comedor – iremos poco a poco, además nos tienes que contar como fue todo.

Si amiga... no seas así... ya viste que tantas atenciones no eran en vano – refiriéndose a los listones y al arco que Inuyasha le dio.

Bueno, si tanto quieren saber... – y la chica termino relatando la salida del sábado, sin obviar el momento en que Kikyo hizo su aparición.

Mas tarde, cuando era la hora del almuerzo, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se fueron al antiguo edificio donde él practicaba con al espada, solo que esta vez lo haría con la Tessaiga y de paso se la enseñaría a ella.

De lo que estaba orgulloso es que nadie, excepto él podía desfundarla, según su Padre, porque solo su verdadero dueño era capaz de ello. La saco con mucho cuidado y se la mostro. Ella por su parte solo la observo, podía jurar que era parecida a la que siempre su abuelo hablaba, solo que él no recordaba su nombre.

Mientras él empezó con el calentamiento, a ella le llamo la atención la espada y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo en sus manos. Jugo un rato con la funda y se dio cuenta que era bastante ligera y resistente como para aguantar la espada y los pasos de los años. Paso sus dedos por el largo de la empuñadura y algo le llamo la atención: sacar la espada. Así lo hizo y no le costo mucho, la hoja se veía bastante antigua, pero muy bien conservada; tal vez la mandaban a restaurar constantemente para 

que se viera así. Se concentro tanto que no se dio cuenta que Inuyasha la miraba atónito.

¿Cómo es que...? – si las palabras de su padre eran ciertas como era que ella hubiese sacado la espada sin ser lastimada... – Kagome... dame acá – la voz no le salió del todo contenta y la chica brinco al verse metida en problemas. Tal vez a él no le gustaba que le tocasen las cosas...

Discúlpame, es que me llamo la atención y...

¿Cómo pudiste sacarla?- metiendo en esos momentos la espada en su lugar

Pues fácil... solo la hale... ¿la arruine? – hoy si estaba sudando al gota gorda, no le había durado tanto la felicidad con él como para tener su primera pelea...

No es que... – al ver el rostro de miedo en ella, cambio el semblante y le resto importancia, tal vez su padre no siempre tenia al razón en todo, ¿no? - ... descuida, es que pudiste haberte cortado, estas bien, ¿verdad? – con esto la chica se tranquilizo y este mejor se puso a practicar con ella para que el ambiente tenso se pasara.

De nuevo al acompaño a su práctica, en dos semanas sería el concurso intercolegiales y las prácticas eran a diario. Vio que tanto trabajo ya tenia sus frutos, ya lograba alcanzar los 90 metros sin cansarse mucho. Solo necesitaba afinar mas detalles como una mejor pose de los brazos y quitarle su nerviosismo.

Por su momento se olvido del incidente con la espada, pero al ver a Naraku que también había ido a verla, lo volvió a recordar. Necesitaba saber que tan ciertas eran las palabras de su Padre y aprovechando que estaban practicando, le llamo al móvil.

¿que paso Inuyasha? Tu no acostumbras a llamarme a estas horas – dijo Inu no Taisho al otro lado de la línea.

Quiero saber algo de la Tessaiga, tú dijiste que nadie excepto el dueño era capaz de tomarla sin ser lastimado, ¿eso es cierto?

Si... ¿por qué?

Pues tengo una... – no podía decir "Amiga" por que no lo era y pues si quería algo real tenia que decírselo - ... mi novia pudo sacarla de su funda y no le paso nada...

Estamos hablando de Kikyo... ¿no? – este, como que él seguía en el tiempo de antes, era mejor decirle al verdad

Pues no, hablo de Kagome, un día de estos te la presentare, así que dime, ¿qué pasa con ella? – se dejo escuchar un leve carraspeo y el silencio se hizo presente. Inu no sabía perfectamente la causa y temió por lo peor, si todo 

era como se lo imaginaba; el círculo estaba a punto de cerrarse y tendría que cumplirse algo que no quería. Debía encontrar una salida rápida para engañarlo y dejarlo tranquilo, mientras lograba conocer a la chica.

En ese caso, tal vez me equivoque al interpretar el pergamino, ya sabes que son tan antiguos que se pueden confundir los grabados por tan gastados que están.

Si, eso mismo pensé... gracias papa.

En eso el señor Taisho vio detenidamente la pintura que tenia en su oficina, si todo coincidía con lo que se estaba imaginando, el pasado volvía a tomar vida en el presente y para su desgracia, el futuro de todos estaba en manos de su hijo y esa chica llamada Kagome...

Continuara...

Que bonito esto, ¿no? Ya todo va tomando su forma y muy pronto verán acción. Espero que sigan apoyando este proyecto y que pasen un lindo fin de semana.

Agatha


	7. Chapter 7

Bien... bien, ya estamos en el capi 7 y estoy súper alegre de sus respuestas y que les este gustando el fic... Wii. Eso me pone feliz y sin más que decir, les dejo el capi.

Capitulo 7: Complementos

La respuesta de su padre le dejo mas tranquilo, solo que ahora tenia que encargarse de ese Naraku. No le gustaba la forma en que buscaba a Kagome, tendría que dejarle muy clara varias cosas, entre ella; que la chica era su novia.

Bajo las pocas gradas que los separaban y sentándose a su lado inicio una platica con este.

¿qué haces aquí? No creo que se te haya perdido nada...

Taisho... pues aquí estoy viendo a los de arquería, aunque he de decir que esa habilidad de Higurashi es muy inusual... – le respondió de la misma manera en que el ojidorado le pregunto. Sin verle a la cara.

¿qué estas insinuando? – ese no se traía nada bueno y sería mejor sacarle todo de una vez

Pues que no sería nada extraño que ella fuese una sacerdotisa, ¿no? Al vivir en un templo tan antiguo... ese don sería común para ella; lastima que ya no existan demonios en esta época o ella los exterminaría con una de las famosas flechas purificadoras – eso dejo en shock a Inuyasha, como rayos él sabia tantas cosas y más de Kagome. No supo describir lo que a continuación sintió, pero casi fue una punzada en el corazón, muy parecida al de su sueño y por unos momentos sintió un aroma a podredumbre, a muerte y ese aroma lo expedía... ¿Naraku? Meneo al cabeza y el aroma desapareció, al igual que su acompañante; el cual habiendo concluido sus hipótesis se fue más que satisfecho.

Ahora más que nunca sus sospechas tomaban forma... tal vez la perla si existía y la portadora podría ser Kagome Higurashi. Ahora solo le tocaba buscar en donde se resguardaba. De todas maneras, sus recuerdos estaban volviendo poco a poco, solo era cuestión de ir a ese templo para recuperarlos por completo...

_Debo estarme volviendo loco... ¿desde cuando mi olfato es tan agudo? Hasta aquí siento el aroma a jazmines de ella... _

La observo por un largo rato para quitarse las ideas locas de su cabeza. Nada de lo que Naraku dijo era verdad. Ahora le venia con el cuento que Kagome era sacerdotisa con poderes para destruir a un demonio... si... como no. Suspiro y enfoco su mirada a uno de los tiros que ella iba a efectuar. La vio respirar hondo y 

la extender el arco con la flecha y justo en la punta de esta un leve destello rosa se formo, era pequeño y poco visible; pero ahí estaba...

_Ya deja de ver cosas donde no las hay..._

Se dijo a si mismo. Kagome no podía ser una sacerdotisa y punto. Ella era una chica normal como todas.

Inuyasha... quieres venir conmigo al despacho – le dijo su padre cuando este entro a la casa. Era raro que él estuviese a esas horas, eran apenas las 5 y siempre llegaba pasadas las 8. Sin oponerse, dejo su mochila afuera y se dejo caer en uno de los sofás que ahí habían - ¿cómo es tu novia? – el padre que estaba de pie y con una copa de ron en las manos se acerco a este. Necesitaba sonar tranquilo y la bebida le relajaría un poco.

Muy bonita... – se limito a contestar. Era la primera vez que él se preocupaba por preguntar eso... y... ¿desde cuando su padre bebía a esa hora?... _deja de sacar conclusiones sin tener fundamento... _ realmente ese día era muy raro. Primero Kagome con la espada que se suponía que nadie mas podía tocarla, después la extraña platica con Naraku, luego su extraño olfato y su vista y ahora su Padre haciendo preguntas poco comunes y bebiendo...

Ah, pero a lo que me refiero es como la conociste... ¿cómo es su familia?

No vayas a empezar con eso papa... sabes muy bien que las clases sociales me vale un comino, además es hija de una antigua amiga de mama...

¿amiga mía? – dijo Izayoi que recién entraba al lugar - ¿cómo se llama?

Pues... – momento, solo la vio una vez y... ¿cómo había dicho? Arg... odiaba su mala memoria. _Recuerda Inuyasha... recuerda – _si, si... Sunomi Higurashi.

¿Sunomi? ¿esta en Tokio? – estaba totalmente emocionada que literalmente halo a Inuyasha para que le dijera donde vivía...

Pero... – Inu no se quedo con las palabras en la boca. Su mujer en ocasiones volvía a ser la chiquilla que conoció hacia ya años. Se encogió de hombros, aunque... podría seguirlos para saber como era esa chica, eso mataría su curiosidad.

Vio a su mujer e hijo subirse a la limosina y él espero unos segundos para ir detrás de ellos. Pasaron por varias calles y dejando el coche una cuadra, vio perfectamente que sus sospechas no estaban del todo equivocadas. La chica tenía poderes espirituales. Vivía en un templo. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro. Sabia que de un momento a otro su hijo cargaría con el peso de su antecesor y para ese momento... él no estaría para ayudarle... él moriría...

Izayoi casi subió las gradas corriendo, dejando muy por detrás a su hijo que estaba perplejo por tanta energía en ella y mas la felicidad que esta reflejaba.

Tocaron la puerta y fue la misma Sunomi que atendió. Ambas se quedaron petrificadas en un primer momento y luego un gritito para terminar en un largo abrazo. Toda la familia Higurashi acudió a la puerta ante tan jolgorio y Kagome no entendió hasta que vio a Inuyasha y supo que era su madre. Después de un largo rato, entraron a la casa y tomando el té se la pasaron hablando de sus vidas y los demás se fueron a hacer otras cosas para dejarlas solas.

Ahí aprovecho Kagome para halar a Inuyasha hasta el exterior de la casa, se fueron hasta donde se encontraba el árbol sagrado. Necesitaba hablar con él. Había algo que no le estaba gustando y quizás podría confiárselo.

Me creerás loca, pero... a veces siento unas punzadas muy cerca del corazón, y me atrevería a decir que solo las siento cuando estoy cerca de...- no se atrevió a decir su nombre, esa era una acusación bastante fuerte y él la podría tomar como tontería

¿de quién?, confía en mi... – esas palabras dicha con pura sinceridad y con un tono tan conciliador que termino por darle las fuerzas para terminar sus sospechas.

Naraku... es como si emanara un aura maligna... es una tontería, ¿no lo crees? – una risilla nerviosa salió de sus labios para calmar su alocado corazón, que con la cercanía que el ojidorado tenia en ese instante con ella, la alboroto. Se aparto un poco de su flequillo y vio a otra dirección, hacia el templo.

No lo creo... – aseguro este y con eso, atrajo la total atención de ella. lo miro con ojos expectantes - ... yo también he sentido cosas extrañas cuando esta cerca. En la ultima practica... trato de darme motivos para desconfiar de ti y... – no sabia si comentar lo de sus momentáneos ratos de buen olfato y visión.

¿y que más? – ella estaba al borde del colapso. Ese tipo de cosas no sucedían en ese tiempo, ¡o si? Y más que otra persona fuera capaz de notarlo igual...

... por un momento creí que él expelía el olor a... – busco una palabra adecuada y la encontró, claro... esa era - ... muerte y luego vi una tenue luz rosa salir de la punta de tu flecha... de lo primero estoy seguro, ¿pero de tu flecha?

Pues... yo también la he visto, la luz. No ocurre tan a menudo, solo cuando me concentro demasiado y pongo todo mi empeño por lograr el tiro. Tal vez sea un tinte de "mis poderes" de sacerdotisa, es lo que dice mi abuelo. Nunca 

quise tomar mis obligaciones en el templo, pero tal vez tengo habilidades... – se encogió de hombros. Inuyasha le tomo la mano y la poso sobre su mentón, cerro los ojos y se dejo embriagar por su aroma... si lograba concentrarse lo suficiente era capaz de oír el loco latir de su corazón y una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios.

Por su lado Kagome estaba e shock, ese leve movimiento le disparo todo por dentro. Las mariposas hicieron aparición y sus mejillas estaban rojas, gracias a Kami que él estaba con sus orbes cerrado y no podía notar su conmoción, pero al ver como aspiraba y la sonrisa tan hermosa que este le daba, la hizo titubear.

Me gustas mucho... más de lo que creía... – le dijo al acercarla a él con un rápido movimiento de su otro brazo que lo paso por su cintura. Bajo un poco su cabeza para juntar sus frentes y luego jugar con su nariz. Esa chiquilla lo estaba hechizando...

Nos pueden ver... – fue lo único coherente que pudo decir, ya que no deseaba que nadie apareciera. Podría quedarse así por mas tiempo... no había nada de malo en la posición en que estaban, pero su madre no sabia nada de ese noviazgo...

Feh!... deja al mundo en paz – fue tan directa su voz que ella simplemente se deshizo en ese instante. Lo malo, es que el momento no duro nada. Alguien los veía y se aclaro la voz.

Se ve que se quieren mucho... – la voz oscura de Naraku se dejo escuchar - ... he de agregar que se ven bien y este templo es muy... – miro hacia su alrededor. Estaba más que seguro que ese era el lugar y lo comprobó al ver al árbol sagrado. Que afortunado era... la perla sería suya en poco, solo tenia que buscar el momento adecuado -... pintoresco, si, bueno tengo que irme; nos vemos mañana en clases Higurashi, Taisho – diciendo esto le dirigió una rápida mirada al ojidorado llena de maldad y se alejo.

Mantente lo más que puedas de ese sujeto, noto que no trama nada bueno...

Y la forma en que te vio... ¿que crees que trame?

No lo se pequeña... no lo se – y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Muchas cosas extrañas estaban pasando y lo peor era que ambos estaban relacionados con todo eso. Las palabras a medio decir de su padre no le dejaban tranquilo y mas si él los había seguido hasta ahí. No era nada tonto y llegaría al fondo de todo eso... antes de que fuera tarde.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que las horas de vida de su padre estaban contadas... y todo para que no se liberara el sello de otra espada... una más poderosa que la Tessaiga... la guardiana del mismo infierno... Sounga. (No se si así se escribe)

Al llegar a casa busco a su padre, pero Kaede le dijo que este había salido a arreglar unos papeles y regresaría para la cena. _Grandioso, cuando lo necesito... no esta. _

Gracias Kaede... iré a... hacer las tareas... – esa excusa ni él mismo se la creyó, solo subió a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa y quedar con una camisa floja y sus pants. Tomo a Tessaiga y se fue a perder a la zona mas alejada de la casa, el jardín.

Algo le decía que tenia que estar preparado, sentía como su sangre corría frenéticamente por sus venas con cada movimiento, era como si su cuerpo recordara poco a poco algo que ya estaba aprendido. Una idea loca le cruzo la mente al recordar la pesadilla...

La funda que andaba el sujeto en su sueño era la misma que tenía en sus manos... tal vez...

_Reencarnación... _fue la única respuesta coherente que encontró para esa situación y a la vez se le hizo muy poco probable.

Borro esa idea de la mente y mejor siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tan sumergido en lo que estaba haciendo que ni cuenta se dio que un anciano bajito, con la cabeza casi calva lo miraba con detenimiento. Era mas de lo que el padre le comento, ese chico era la viva imagen del otro, solo que sin el cabello plateado y las orejas de perro... solo sabia que alguien le estaba observando... por el aroma...

Buenas tardes... señor Inuyasha – dijo al ver que este tomaba un descanso. El aludido no se giro directamente y se dedico a enfunda la espada

Debe ser conocido de la familia o de otra manera no estaría aquí, ¿verdad? – le contesto este ya girándose y acercándose al señor que no le llegaba a la cintura.

De su padre, señor... veo que manejas muy bien la espada, pero no como deberías...

¿ah? A que te refieres...

A que no estas usando el potencial de la espada. Si logras focalizar todas tus energías, lograras más que una simple cortada...

Esto dejo intrigado al chico... ese ancianito como le llamo, sabia mucho de la espada

Muy bien... en que se basa para decir eso, señor...

Myoga y si deja que le enseñe... hará cosas que ni se imagina...

Bueno, si usted lo dice... – _Parece una pulga con ese tamaño..._

A lo que Inuyasha se imagino que harían para "incrementar" su fuerza no se vio comparado con lo que en realidad le hizo hacer _La pulguita _ como le comenzó a llamar.

Le hizo correr como loco por todo el jardín con él en la espalda.

Para ser tan bajito, es bastante pesado – siseo este, pero fue escuchado por el que se había convertido en su maestro

Deja de quejarte que esto solo es el inicio... – bajándose de un brinco y cayendo con sutileza continuo – mañana vendrás temprano a casa, necesitamos que fortalezcas tus brazos y piernas para que aguantes la espada.

Pero si ya al aguanto, es mas... es muy liviana – la agito y la giro en el aire pa que lo viera. _ Pulga más loca... ¿aguantar la espada? No le entiendo._

Ahora... lo es... después te sorprenderás... – Myoga soltó una risilla que indigno a Inuyasha – bueno, eso es por todo y será mejor que me vaya ya, salúdame a Inu no por mi parte.

Myoga camino por el jardín hasta perderse. Inuyasha se le quedo viendo con más preguntas que respuestas. Mejor se daría un baño, la noche ya había caído y pronto sería hora de comer. Sus tripas ya estaban exigiendo alimento por tanta energía gastada en un rato.

El recién maestro se paseo por al casa, necesitaba hablar con alguien y le encontró en la cocina, dando las ordenes para que las sirvientas hicieran bien la cena.

Kaede, Kaede... nunca cambias...

¿Myoga? ¿qué te trae por aquí? – alejándose de las demás que ya veían intrigadas al peculiar hombre, salieron para tener mas privacidad con la conversación - ¿qué esta pasando?

Lo que nos temíamos... las cosas pasaran antes de lo previsto, parece ser que se han cumplido la profecía de la leyenda...

¿Es decir que ya estas entrenando al joven Inuyasha?

Y tú tendrás que buscar a la sacerdotisa... me parece que vive en el Templo Higurashi... tienen que estar listos lo antes posible, pero una cosa amiga... persuade a la chica para saber si ella es la protectora de la Shikon no Tama, corre mas peligro si esa joya aun existe y hazle creer otra cosa, no tienen que saberlo aun...

¿no crees que es un poco arriesgado? Son tan jóvenes... esto tuvo que ocurrir después, no ahora.

Pero ya esta pasando y algo ha hecho que se adelante, lo cual tengo que investigar.

¿ya lo encontraste?

Si... y adivina a quien vi hoy... – como le gustaba oír el inicio de su enfado, esa mujer era muy cerrada para demostrar sus sentimientos, pero los unía un único fin: Venganza. Aun no podía creer que ella pudiera salir antes del infierno para regresar para reclamar lo que decía ser "suyo". A pesar de los siglos... ella seguía empeñada en llevárselo, aunque fuera su reencarnación - ... cálmate, Kikyo...

Eso lo dices... tuve que volver a nacer y no sabes que coraje me dio que de nuevo me cambiara por esa... usar esta ropa que tanto detestaba en ella y no sirvió de nada...

Muy pronto tendrás tu venganza... lastima que naciste impura y la perla no quedo en tu poder... ¿estas segura de que ella lo tiene?

Lo mas probable... cambiamos muchas cosas, pero de algo estoy segura... ella lo tiene.

Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana...

Que fácil había sido convencer a Kikyo de que llevara su venganza en contra de Inuyasha... las mujeres despechadas eran mas fáciles de doblegar de lo que pensaba.

Bueno, faltaba poco para luna nueva... ahí llevaría a cabo su plan. Todo le saldría a pedir de boca.

Lo que Naraku no sabia era que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome estaban ya en manos de personas que conocían perfectamente la historia y sabían como actuar y mas... la Tessaiga estaba de por medio...

Habían pasado una semana y esa era la madrugada del día de la competencia de Kagome. Y en ese semana tan corta, Myoga y Kaede se hicieron cargo de ambos chicos, ayudándoles a mejorar sus técnicas y al ver que la luz era más poderosa en las flechas de ella y que la espada lograba transformarse... lo demás sería pan comido.

Inuyasha... eres un tonto... – se dejo escuchar en el silencio de la casa... era de madrugada y al chica gritaba...

¿pero por que? Si soy adorable... – le dijo este en un tono muy meloso

Ah, no... ¿ya viste que horas son? Necesito dormir... y tu llamándome... es el colmo- encendió la luz de su mesita y camino como loca por al habitación.

El colmo es que te estoy viendo caminar como león enjaulado por tu cuarto, ¿no que estabas dormida? – esto hizo que la chica rezongará. Inuyasha la vio moverse más y desaparecer de su vista. Trato de localizarla en el celular, pero esta ya había colgado. _Mujeres... no aguantan una broma... yo que quería darle una sorpresa..._ volvió a llamarle, pero no contestaba. _ ¿dónde se habrá metido?_

Ya veras Inuyasha... tal vez así se te quita lo chistosito

Necesitaba dormir todo lo que pudiese para aplacar sus nervios, pero le fue imposible y ya cuando lo lograba... le llamaba... abrió la ventana y no para lo que él creía...

Una helada y bien lanzada cubetada de agua fue lo que le cayó de su parte... solo sintió como si los huesos se le quebraran... quizás no fue buena idea despertarla para ver el alba...

¿por qué? – se limito a decir estando empapado y viendo la cara de diversión de ella

Eso es por venir a interrumpir mi sueño, mas tarde tengo la competencia...

Sabes que muy bien podría hacer un escándalo y despertar a tu familia...

Hazlo... no escucharan nada – ambos se estaban retando, pero de parte de ella, no quería que lo hiciera...

Bueno... si tú lo dices... – este se encogió de hombros y exhalo el aire necesario para "asustarla" y lo consiguió, ya que en segundos la tenía a su lado con la cara rojísima.

No te atrevas...

Con una condición...

¿cuál? – el jueguito le estaba gustando, pero viéndolo mejor... ¿qué hacía Inuyasha con el uniforme puesto a esa hora?

Que te pongas el uniforme, lleves el arco y te llevare a un lugar... no regresaremos hasta que la competencia haya concluido.

Es decir que te moje... – ahora media las consecuencias de su arrebato, debía imaginarse que una locura tramaba antes de mojarlo todito - ¡no! Discúlpame, ¿si?

Descuida – se miro de nuevo y agradeció que su mochila estaba lejos o sus tareas también hubiesen sufrido – pero merezco por lo menos una compensación... – Kagome sabia a que se refería con eso. Sonrió de lado y se 

mojo un poco el pijama con la cercanía que les produjo el beso. Mientras sus labios estaban unidos, ella le revolvió los cabellos mojados y para su sorpresa, estaba sedoso...

Ahora tengo que cambiarme – viendo que estaba húmeda de la camisa- bajo en un rato.

Kagome se baño y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomo sus cosas y salió sin hacer ruido y se encontró con Inuyasha en las gradas, este le ayudo con la maleta de la ropa y con el arco. Por más que le preguntaba a donde la llevaría, este solo se limitaba a decir que sería un lugar fabuloso, nada más.

A donde la llevo fue a una pequeña colina, donde en cuestión de minutos vieron como los primeros rayos del sol inundaban poco a poco la ciudad. Se rieron por que les escocía los ojos, pero el hecho que estuvieran juntos les bastaban. Después de esto la chica que estaba acostada en el pasto y reposando su cabeza en las piernas de él se quedo dormida. Inuyasha solo se le quedo viendo. Tenían tantas cosas en común y le encantaba hacerla enfadar... ese tinte de furia e inocencia no le encontrara en nadie, solo en ella.

Aunque estés dormida... te prometo que te protegeré de todo y todos... aunque me cueste la vida – le dio un suave beso en la frente que le hizo sonreír a esta y cayendo en el pasto solo se quedo pensando en lo que tramaba su padre con tanto entrenamiento. Esos días fueron cansados y sabía que faltaba más. Una sonrisa apareció en su sus labios y sus ojos se iluminaron mas con solo recordar las palabras de Myoga para que la Tessaiga lograra cosas que ni se imaginaba:

"_el día que sepas a quién debes defender... la propia espada te mostrara su poder" _

Ese día... con Kagome a su lado... sabía a quien tenia que defender...

Continuara...

Bueno, bueno... ha ta más bonito todo esto, pero como verán... los malos nunca faltan, pero saben... sin ellos... las historias nos serían tan bonitas, además que no les dejare que se salgan con al suya... muaka, muaka, muaka.

Pa mi amiga Cyn... las cosas van mejorando poco a poco, del sótano en que estaba... ya pase al 2 piso de los 7 que son... ahora solo falta verlo... Jijiji. Gracias amiga por tu apoyo. Eres la mejor.

Esperen el prox capi y tengan presente a las personas que han sufrido en Chile, China y en Myanmar.

Besos, abrazos y destellos de felicidad para quienes leen...

Agatha


	8. Chapter 8

Etto... realmente pido disculpas por el retraso, pero me deprimí mucho. Cyn estoy mas mal que antes pero se que por algo pasan las cosas... Kisa... este era tu regalo de cumple... algo atrasado, pero aquí te va. Espero que mi estado de humor no haya afectado el capi. Disfrútenlo y nos vemos abajito

Capitulo 8: Antesala de una Leyenda

Después de quedarse dormida en el regazo de Inuyasha, logro dormir muy bien, levantándose antes para admirarlo dormir. Suspiro y se quedo viendo los rayos intensos de ese día... **Su día... ** sonrió y recordó las últimas prácticas con Kaede. Esa señora se había vuelto un tipo de abuela para ella en tan poco tiempo y pues le ayudo a reconocer su misión: ayudar a Inuyasha en cualquier momento, pasara lo que pasara. Su estomago gruño pidiendo alimento y se sonrojo. Lo mejor sería despertarlo e ir a buscar un buen desayuno.

El lugar a donde sería la competencia era el polígono de tiro de Tokio (¿? No pregunten donde esa; que ni yo se XD) y solo un pequeño grupo de alumnos del instituto irían, claro que el ojidorado tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de su padre para que le incluyesen en la lista.

Ese era su día... por primera vez los ojos de muchos estaban sobre ella y una sensación de euforia se apoderó completamente de ella. Era la primera vez que su instituto asistía a esa competición. A pesar de la histeria de sus amigas para "calmarla" estaba muy serena. Vio a Inuyasha apoyándola muy de cerca... todo lo que tenia que hacer era seguir las palabras de Kaede...

"_todo es cuestión de actitud y tu tienes mucho de eso, agregando que eres una sacerdotisa"_

Ese primer día lo supo, algo que interiormente ya lo sabia, pero que le costaba mucho aceptar... _sacerdotisas en pleno auge de la tecnología... _era un pensamiento ya desechado por su mente. Desde ahí... su técnica había mejorado muchísimo.

Fue pasando las preliminares... poco a poco fue escalando hasta llegar al grupo de las 10 mejores... ella era la única de primer año... y hasta en ese momento sintió miedo... una corriente helada paso muy cerca de ella, haciéndola tiritar, miro hacia donde había venido y... nada; las demás estaban como si nada y hasta la miraron raro por su reacción.

Inuyasha también sintió lo mismo, mezclado con un aroma a incienso... se froto la nariz para quitarse el aroma y este desapareció en el momento en que Kikyo se sentó a su lado...

Hola Inuyasha... ¿qué haces?

Kikyo... – siseo, esperaba no encontrársela ahí... - ¿no deberías estar allá abajo animando? – quería quitársela de encima lo antes posible. Algo le estaba mareando y sospechaba de ella.

Si... es cierto, pero pensé que te agradaría verme... no me digas que no me extrañas...

Por favor... déjate de cosas, sabes bien que no quiero nada contigo... – esto indigno a la chica, la cual nunca se había rebajado a suplicar

Muy bien... si eso quieres... – se dio media vuelta y siguió gesticulando muy bajito - ... pero pagaras muy caro el haberme despreciado...

Tal vez seas tu quien lo lamente – dijo este sin volverla a ver... Myoga era muy bueno con enseñarle a descubrir sus habilidades... – deja de amenazar así... a veces las cosas se revierten... – Kikyo se quedo helada con lo que él le dijo... _¿es que era acaso que supiese escuchar como un Hanyou? _ Él sintió el cambio de su habitual frialdad a algo que denomino... miedo. Sin pensarlo mucho... se rio por lo bajo, tal vez con ese susto dejaba de molestar.

Kikyo no regreso con las otras porristas, fue en busca de Naraku, necesitaba decirle que... _que necesidad tienes de él... _se detuvo en seco y pensó mejor las cosas... así las cosas estarían un poco mas parejas, por mas daño que le hiciera, en el fondo; aun seguía con su plan de llevárselo al infierno...

_Aunque fuera su reencarnación..._

Por todo el alboroto del campeonato, tuvo la excusa perfecta para faltar a clases e ir en busca de la Shikon al templo. El lugar estaba solo y encontrar la habitación de la sacerdotisa no fue difícil...

Busco cautelosamente por todo el espacio, pero para su mala suerte, la perla no estaba en ningún lugar...

_El templo... puede que este ahí..._

Bajo lo más rápido que pudo y llego al otro lugar... nada... ni un rastro de un altar o algo... un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y lo que tanto temió le lleno la mente...

_¿Y si la perla había desaparecido junto con el cuerpo de Kikyo?_

Eso no puede ser... Kikyo dijo que al morir, la perla iría directamente a su reencarnación... iría a Kagome... solo falta saber donde esta...

Por más vueltas que le dio a las demás habitaciones a la casa, ni una pista... lo mejor sería regresar al instituto... a ver como le iba a la pequeña sacerdotisa.

_Tal vez después de conseguir la perla, no estaría mal aprovechar sus poderes... _

Vio al gato regordete maullando cuando salía de la casa, no le tomo importancia y fue bajando las gradas una a una... de todas maneras... sus recuerdos volvieron como una bomba al ver al antiguo árbol... ah... el árbol, que recuerdos le traía eso... fue ahí mismo donde puso a prueba que dos seres de distintas razas no podían convivir...

_Que irónico sería poner a prueba a Kagome con Inuyasha... y que ellos no lo pasasen... sería una dulce venganza... _

Además de Kagome había otra chica que le hacia competencia, se llamaba Miharu e iba a tercero. Por los comentarios que logro escuchar, ella era la campeona estudiantil y a al vez estaba en competiciones nacionales. Solo ellas dos se hacían la competencia.

Para el publico en general, la clara favorita era Miharu, pero en el fondo estaban cautivados por la menor... por Higurashi, que a pesar de su corta edad le pisaba los talones y en algunos tiros ganaba mas puntos que la campeona. La chica de ojos rosa la miraba entre asustada y admirada por el atrevimiento a quererla vencer.

Higurashi, ¿no? – le dijo Miharu cuando estaban descansando de la primera de tres rondas - ¿de donde eres?

Pues no entiendo tu pregunta... soy de Tokio si es lo que quieres saber... – le dijo arreglando sus flechas y viendo de reojo a Inuyasha

Eres muy joven para ser tan experta... ¿quién te entrena?

El profesor de arquería – dijo. De ninguna manera diría que Kaede le había ayudado muchísimo para mejorar la técnica.

Pues te deseo lo mejor... se ve que tienes futuro y me encantaría que tuviéramos una buena pelea – extendiéndole la mano – que gane la mejor...

Si... – la pelinegra estrecho la mano y sin saber como, le quedo claro que sus deseos eran verdaderos. – y dime Kagome...

Entonces tu dime Miharu...

Con eso disipo el nerviosismo y ambas dieron un mejor espectáculo en la segunda ronda... aunque tanto para la sacerdotisa como para Inuyasha el ambiente se volvió algo pesado... y ambos dieron por que... Naraku, al cual no vieron durante todo el día, andaba rondando. Sabían que se traía algo malo, ya que no era la 

primera vez que sentía lo mismo. El ojidorado tomo precaución al ver la preocupación de la chica, se levanto y saliendo de las graderías fue a donde este estaba.

Taisho...

Naraku... ¿extraño verte por aquí? Solo unos cuantos estudiantes fuimos invitados... – era obvio que él no estaba en esos estudiantes - ¿qué buscas?

Lo que ni te imaginas... y por tu propio bien... será que no te metas – le amenazo siseando la voz. Se cruzo de brazos y una sonrisa socarrona afloró – bueno... como que el ambiente esta cambiando, ¿no? – y en cuestión de minutos el radiante sol fue cubierto por varias nubes negras... como si fuera a llover... ¿en verano?

Inuyasha volvió a ver al cielo por el repentino cambio y al volver a mirar a Naraku... este ya no estaba... en eso la primera necesidad fue encontrar a Kagome, ya que un fuerte viento se hizo presente y todos los asistentes al lugar buscaban la manera de salir de ahí... la encontró en el mismo lugar donde estaba haciendo sus tiros, en compañía de Miharu. Ambas estaban tranquilas entre tanto alboroto.

Inu... ¿qué esta pasando? – lo dijo estando en sus brazos y para que su compañera no escuchara

Debe ser Naraku... es como si controlara el cli... ¿pero que rayos? – sostuvo mas fuerte a Kagome y esta le tomo la mano a la otra arquera... estaba temblando y a pesar de estar acostumbrados a tantos movimientos telúricos... este no era normal – tenemos que salir de aquí... ahora – y juntos con las dos chicas salieron de ahí, siendo vistos muy de cerca por al mirada siniestra de Naraku que se carcajeaba por verles tan asustados, callándose en seco al ver algo que no se esperaba. En el bolsillo del traje de Kagome, una tenue luz rosa.

La Shikon no Tama... – debía saberlo... como su guardiana, tenia que andarlo muy cerca para... _mantenerlo purificado. _Hoy si sus planes irían viento en popa. Las piezas estaban colocadas y solo faltaba esparcirlas a su favor – esto será mas fácil...

De la misma manera en como el cielo se oscureció, volvió a su tiente anterior, como si nada hubiese pasado. A esa altura de la mañana ya iban en la última etapa de tiros y solo quedaban en disputa Kagome y Miharu. Ambas se dieron suerte con al mirada, pero Kagome estaba mas que segura que ganaría por los últimos puntos que llevaba de delantera y Miharu estaba contenta por que perdería con una gran 

arquera. Y los 5 tiros finales arrojaron los resultados: 1587 a 1688. 101 puntos más y una nueva campeona.

Las chicas se fundieron en un largo abrazo y luego fue la premiación. Un lindo trofeo con una pequeña arquera en la cúspide y muchos aplausos se dejaron escuchar. Terminado la premiación se fue junto a Inuyasha sin antes pedir el teléfono y correo a su nueva amiga.

¿crees que vuelva a pasar?

No lo se... lo único seguro es que hay que estar preparados para lo que sea.

Hai... – dijo al chica sin perder de vista ningún detalle extraño que ocurriera a su alrededor.

Momentos más tarde se encontraron con su familia, la cual la felicito y la llevaron a Comer. Estando ya en el lugar, se dio cuenta que su grupo de amigas estaban ahí, esperándola para celebrar. Como Sango a cualquier lugar que iba, siempre estaba Miroku (como una sombra), no le quedo más remedio que dejar a Rin en medio de los dos; un tipo de chaperona en el siglo XXI. Aun seguía enfadada, aunque debía admitir que en ese tiempo de alejamiento, el reconocido mujeriego, solo la acechaba a ella y Kagome se lo hacia saber a cada rato. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo perdonara y recuperara la confianza perdida.

Ese fue el día exacto en que Rin vio por primera vez a Sesshomaru Taisho. Este por encargo de su padre, fue a buscar a su hermano a ese lugar; ya conociendo a Kagome no el fue difícil encontrar quien le dijera donde estaba.

Rin que acababa de salir del tocador con Sango se pregunto quien sería ese hombre tan guapo y cuando sus ojos cruzaron la mirada, esta se ruborizo y halando a la castaña fue a darse aire afuera.

¿qué te pasa Rin? Estas más roja que un tomate... – dijo la amiga y enseguida cayo en cuenta del mutismo de la otra – ¿no me digas que no conocías al hermano mayor de Inuyasha? – Rin negó con la cabeza – bien, se ve que te impresiono mucho... y para no ser mal tercio... me retiro – dejando a la chica sola

Pero por... que... – tartamudeo al verse sola con... ¿Sesshomaru? Miro hacia otro lado, quizás no era a ella a quien buscaba, pero al oír su saludo, confirmo sus sospechas.

Disculpa, creo que no hemos sido presentados... Sesshomaru Taisho – le dijo muy serio y esperando a que ella contestase, le extendió la mano, esta se puso nerviosa y le estrecho mano, la cual se veía pequeña

Mucho gusto, Rin Yamato y creo que busca a su hermano, ¿no? Pues están en la parte trasera dándole una malteada a Kagome... – esto fue lo primero que dijo y no era lo que deseaba decir... rayos, estropeo la oportunidad de conocerlo más.

Es cierto, lo busco; pero ahora ahí algo de mayor importancia – saco una tarjeta de su saco y se la entrego – me gustaría verte de nuevo – le tomo la mano y depositando un suave beso se dio la vuelta en busca de Inuyasha.

La Shikon estaba junto a Kagome a toda hora y eso lo noto Naraku al seguirlos con uno de sus insectos. Necesitaba la perla y sabia las formas de lograr asustarla. De todas maneras, nadie podía ser tan puro y tan calmado como para no sentir **el miedo. **Kagome era muy sentimental y manipular sus sentimientos sería fácil, pero primero tendría que meterse en sueños para crearle pesadillas y así acercarse a la perla. Un simple roce de sus dedos, harían la diferencia.

Con la perla ya impura, le sería muy difícil volverla a su estado normal. Ya que esta no contaba con los conocimientos para tal ritual.

Esa misma noche llevaría a cabo la primera parte de su plan: volver impura la perla y el caos regresaría a esa época, ahí sería su oportunidad de tomar lo que desde su inicio debió ser suyo.

Dejo que la noche cayera lentamente, de todas maneras no estaba apurado y posado en las afueras del templo que seguía sin habitantes por las celebraciones, le dio el tiempo suficiente para hacer realidad sus deseos en la mente. El ruido de un auto le alerto. Eran los Higurashi que volvían al hogar pasadas las 10. _De seguro irán a la cama dentro de poco... _ así que después de un momento de que subieran el sin numero de gradas él las recorrió lentamente hasta quedar posado bajo la copa del árbol sagrado y la negrura de la noche el oculto muy bien.

A las 10:30 ya todo estaba en silencio y era la hora de actuar. Sigilosamente se deslizo por la casa, encontrando la puerta trasera abierta. Como un felino ingreso a la casa sin hacer el menor ruido y conociendo el camino se metió a la habitación de la miko. Esta yacía sobre la cama y una ligera sabana le arropaba. La parte humana demando tomarla, pero la demoniaca le retuvo. Eso sería después, cuando fuera dueño del mundo. Busco con la mirada la perla y no obtuvo resultado, así que utilizo la oscuridad para que la pureza de la Shikon saliera a relucir; demostrando su ubicación. Estaba entre la prenda inferior de ella y pues haciéndola caer en descanso con polvos deslizo sus dedos por la esfera. Hasta que esta estuviera completamente oscura podría demandarla, antes; le ocasionaría la muerte. Con el 

leve toque sintió como si le arrancasen la vida, estuvo a, punto de dar un grito de dolor, pero al ver que la zona donde la toco se volvió mas oscura salió de la casa más que satisfecho. No importaba dar un poco de su vida o energía a comparación de lo que mas tarde lograría.

Salió del templo con una primera señal. Una llovizna en pleno verano le cayó de lleno sobre el cuerpo.

_Su venganza muy pronto se cumpliría... solo era cuestión de que la perla se inundara del odio y codicia del mundo que le rodeaba. _

Desde ese momento... la perla de Shikon... quedo manchada por la codicia de Naraku.

Continuara...

Es algo corto, pero es que si sigo, me saldría de lo planeado y lo bueno quiero que quede para el otro capi.

Estoy más que loca y pues aun sigo sin levantar animo. El viernes tengo parcial y estas tres semanas que le siguen estarán de lo más locas... después de eso... Vacación... hasta el otro año... Wii

Cuídense y nos estamos viendo por aquí y en otros fics.


	9. La Batalla

**Hola a todos... bueno, por la tardanza en el capi anterior me dedique en alma, cuerpo y usando un poco de mi nueva imaginación... (Marianita... la musa regreso) y con los animosa ms puestos que nunca... démosle energía a los últimos capis... si, señores y niñas preciosas; este fic ya pronto acababa...**

**Capitulo 9: La Batalla**

La mañana siguiente amaneció lloviendo hasta mas no poder y en las noticias matutinas anunciaban que por el extraño fenómeno, las clases estaban suspendidas y con alerta preventiva en los lugares cercanos a ríos y a montañas por los deslizamientos...

Para Souta y Kagome fue un día de vacación y volvieron a sus habitaciones para seguir durmiendo.

Mientras la pelinegra se acomodaba en la cama, sintió una incomodidad en su pierna. Debía ser la perla que se salió de a bolsa de su pijama. Levanto la colcha y ahogo un grito al descubrir el cambio de color de la perla... _¿no se suponía que estando a su cuidado esta permanecería pura? _Por mas que la tocaba, rozaba y hasta dándole un beso; esta no cambio en nada su actual estado.

_Esto no esta nada bien... necesito hacer algo o pasaran cosas muy feas... _lo pensó un poco y la única persona que e podría ayudar era su abuelo, de todas maneras, fue el quien le regalo la reliquia.

Encontró a su abuelo en la sala leyendo el periódico y tomando te, de lo mas tranquilo, como cualquier mañana...

Abuelo... tenemos un problema... – inicio ella, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo y sus casi ganas de llorar

¿cuál hija? No te ves muy bien, ¿estás enferma? – colocando su palma sobre la sien y comprobar si estaba afiebrada

No... no es eso... mira – mostrando la perla que en esos momentos estaba de un color rosa viejo – esto no puede estar pasando... no puede

Pero lo esta... mmm... – se quedo pensativo por unos momentos. Conocía muy bien la leyenda, pero nunca creyó que se volviera a repetir... en ningún lado lo decía, así que esto podría pasar o no... la miro de reojo; vio la preocupación en sus facciones... era hora de hablar con toda la verdad

¿qué pasa? No te quedes pensando... tu debes saber como purificarla, antes tu la cuidabas, ¿no?

¿Quieres saber la verdad? Esta perla apareció después de tu nacimiento... tenias 5 meses y estaba mostrándote el templo, cuando desde tu pecho, una luz rosácea apareció y la perla con ella...

Kagome estaba sin habla... _¡la perla de Shikon apareciendo de su propio cuerpo! _ Por más idea que se quiso hacer, no pudo, por que le era inverosímil...

¿cómo es que apareció así de... mi? – la voz y las manos le temblaban, esa información dicha en ese momento no fue al mejor manera para ser revelada...

Por que tu eres su protectora... – al ver la cara aun de incredulidad, el prosiguió - ... ¿recuerdas la leyenda? – la chica asintió – pues se cree que la antigua protectora, fue quemada después de su muerte junto con la Shikon, lo cual indica que estaría dentro del cuerpo de su reencarnación... Tú

Tanto que pensar... y tan poco tiempo para asimilarlo, que termino desmayada... y eso que apenas sabia de las consecuencias de que la perla estuviera manchada.

Estaba Kaede ayudando a su señora a tapar las rosas del jardín, cuando sintió una corazonada. Eso solo debía ser por... _Kagome... _de lo mas disimulada, pidió disculpas y fue en busca del señor... encontrándolo en el estudio, revisando unas cuentas. Lo más rápido que pudo le comento sobre lo que acababa de sentir y su preocupación por las cosas extrañas que estaban pasando... este palideció un poco. Necesitaba actuar lo antes posible... antes de que el sello se rompiera por el desfase de los tiempos.

Ve lo antes posible, llévate la limosina... necesitamos hablar con los chicos...

Muy presta, la anciana ama de llaves salió de la mansión para buscar a la niña Kagome, con las penas que alegrías, pues sabia muy bien que ese día llegaría; rezo a Kami para que no fuera necesaria la intervención de su amo, o el destino le arrebataría la alegría a la familia a quien consideraba como suya...

Ya la habían llevado a su cama y estaban esperando a que recuperara el conocimiento. Su madre, le preparaba un caldo y un te para calmarla cuando despertara, en el momento en que la señora Higurashi subía las gradas, fue cuando el timbre de la casa sonó...

¿quién será en un día así?- dejando al bandeja en una mesita del pasillo, fue a atender, encontrando extrañada a la antigua nana de Izayoi. Esta le explico que necesitaba hablar con su hija y juntas subieron a su habitación.

Entrando, vieron a la chica recién incorporada y un Souta molestándola por ser tan pesada para cargar...

Deberías hacer dieta hermana... no fue fácil traerte, estas muy gorda... ouch! – exclamo al recibir un golpe en la cabeza. Los colores de un momento a otro estaban en sus mejillas por semejante comentario.

No estoy gorda... señora Kaede... – dijo al notar la presencia de la señora que se dirigió a ella, presurosa.

Mi niña... necesito llevarte a la mansión Taisho, hay algunas cosas de las que debemos hablar contigo e Inuyasha...

¿sobre? – ese día todos querían hablar con ella... muy bien... hablaría y necesitaba saber todo ya – es por lo que esta pasando, ¿no? – estuvo a punto de hablar de la Shikon, pero viendo a su abuelo, se pudo contener.

Si... ¿vamos? – espero a que de diera una rápida ducha de agua tibia y estando lista, partieron en compañía de su abuelo.

Inuyasha fue levantado por su propio padre, que solo se limito a verlo despierto para decirle que le esperaba lo antes posible, cambiado y bañado en el estudio y antes de que le preguntara el por que de la urgencia... este había desaparecido. El chico se rasco la cabeza confundido y sin tener idea; fue al baño...

Lo que mas le sorprendió fue encontrar a Kagome y su abuelo en el estudio... mas tarde se les unieron Myoga y Kaede. Estando ya todos reunidos... Inu no Taisho hablo.

Hay varias cosas de las que debemos hablar... se que Inuyasha y tu – hablando para Kagome – no saben del por que de esta platica, así que... ¿quién quiere hablar? – le tiro al bola a los otros tres presentes, los cuales se vieron y Kaede tomo la palabra

Ustedes están involucrados en una gran misión... encontrar la Shikon no Tama antes de que caiga en manos equivocadas... para volver el equilibrio de este tiempo – los aludidos se vieron extrañados, especialmente Kagome que sabia perfectamente que la perla estaba mas cerca de lo que creían... – aunque imagino que ya esta manchada, por que estos sucesos no son normales

Feh! No me vengan con que la dichosa leyenda tiene un grado de verdad... – dijo el ojidorado que hasta ese momento se atrevió a hablar

¿por qué crees que los hemos estado preparando? ¿para un simple juego de niños? – agrego Myoga un tanto alterado por la forma en que Inuyasha tomaba las cosas.

Si esto más bien puede ser por el cambio climático, nada mas... ustedes hacen una tormenta en un vaso con agua... – añadió Inuyasha ya molesto.

No lo creo... la perla si esta manchada... – dijo bajito Kagome, pero muy audible para el molesto silencio que se formo por un rato. Todos, incluyendo a su abuelo la miraron impresionados...

¿cómo es que sabes de...? – dijo Inu no. Al sentirse mirada por todos, respiro hondo, ya no podía ocultarla, esas personas estaban igual o mas preocupadas y era justo que supiesen de su ubicación. Busco en la bolsa de su chamarra y con sumo cuidado abrió su mano, dejando en el centro de su palma, la joya antigua...

Yo soy su protectora... – hasta ese momento se sintió segura de decirlo, y analizando las cosas, en una parte de su subconsciente... siempre lo supo.

Ahora el silencio fue uno mas cargado que el anterior y de esto fue testigo la chica que aun sostenía la perla con delicadeza sobre su palma. Kaede fue la primera en acercarse, solo para mirarla, pero con una sonrisa nerviosa, Kagome se la paso. Esta se asusto al principio, pero aun así estaba admirada por tener en sus manos la preciada joya.

Muchas cosas se fueron aclarando para los dos y con la presencia real de la Shikon, Inuyasha ya no pudo tener pretexto para no creer en la recién responsabilidad que tenia por delante...

Lastima que solo se les dio ese tiempo para saber su destinos, ya que al salir de la casa, una extraña explosión cerca de la cuidad se dejo escuchar hasta el lugar, acompañada de una gran nube negra, la cual tomo una forma extraña...

Ambos chicos se quedaron paralizados y no fue hasta que Myoga y Kaede los sacaran a rastras para ir a indagar que era todo eso. Kagome trato de excusarse que sin su arco y flechas ella no ayudaría en nada, fue ahí donde su abuelo, que sepa de donde lo andaba; le entrego su equipo y dándole una santiamén de oraciones en un idioma que creyó que no era mas que balbuceo, la abrazo y la dejo ir.

En el corto trayecto, nadie hablo de nada, la tensión era más que notoria y el olfato desarrollado de Inuyasha no le daba ninguna esperanza... _¿para que tengo que oler tantas cosas en estos momentos? _Muchos aromas se mezclaban y confundían en sus fosas nasales: Humo, agua, temor de los que le rodeaban y ese tufo a... ¿muerte? 

No sabia como era que le identificaba, ya que solo una vez fue a un funeral y el aroma era distinto... como a almendras dulces, pero estaba seguro, por que estaba mezclado con algo que si conocía: Sangre. Quizás el único aroma rescatable era el de jazmines de Kag, solo ese le bastaba. Necesitaba impregnarse.

Sin preguntar, sin mas se abrazo a ella y colocando su nariz entre su cuello, aspiro hondo y pausado, dejando que sus músculos y nervios se calmaran un poco, sintiéndose avergonzado y un tanto molesto por la presencia de esos dos viejos que le miraban extrañados y al sentir perfectamente como el aroma natural de la chica cambiaba drásticamente a otro que le nublo la cordura... era como si fuera una abeja empalagada del aroma a miel de la flores que buscaban su néctar para... abrió los ojos y busco el origen de su aturdimiento. Olisqueo y dedujo que eso provenía de su entrepierna y los colores se le subieron... alejándose rápidamente y enfocando su vista en otro lado. Miro por la ventana y le extraño algo...

_¿No se suponía que habría gente corriendo de aquí a allá por lo sucedido?_

Ni tuvo que preguntarlo, ya que todos miraban extrañados las solitarias calles y al llegar cerca de un parque, se dieron cuenta del por que... todos, estaban como sumidos en un hechizo del tiempo, era como si solo ellos estuvieran en un plano distinto que los demás. Solo ellos eran capaces de ver la destrucción que Naraku estaba causando...

No se suponía que aquí había humo? – pregunto Inuyasha, viendo la calle completamente sola y sin rastro de una explosión.

Un fuerte temblor les alerto los sentidos y tal cual como se describía al antiguo enemigo, estaba frente a ellos, con sus múltiples tentáculos y su cara llena de maldad y unos matices de locura también.

No me digan que son tan cobardes como para no salir de ese aparato... me decepcionan... – les incito para que lucharan de una vez por todas.

A mi nadie me dice cobarde y se queda para contarla – la impulsividad del ojidorado hizo que este saliera del auto, seguido por Kagome que ya llevaba su arco listo para disparar.

No me digan que usaran una espada vieja y unas flechas como sus antecesores... eso no servirán de mucho... ahora soy más poderoso.

Sin haber terminado de hablar aprovecho las malas posiciones de ellos y con uno de sus tentáculos enrollo la pierna de la chica, dejándola suspendida en el aire muy cerca de él. Que bien se sentía el olor a miedo, era casi como recordar viejos tiempos...

Maldito... SUELTALA!! – aun con la espada sin transformar (ya que aun no sabía como hacerla llegar a su estado) asesto contra el monstruo que con una gran facilidad le repelió con su campo de energía... saliendo Inuyasha volando unos metros al norte.

Inuyasha!! – grito la chica que trataba de zafarse del baboso tentáculo que mas que miedo le daba asco – Bájame!! Ahora... – diciendo eso se enfoco en sus poderes y con sus manos sobre el tentáculo, una luz rosácea salieron de sus manos (imagínense el inicio de la serie en el interior del pozo) y purificando la extensión, se libro.

Chiquilla insolente... no escaparas tan fácil – así de la forma en que la agarro anteriormente, teniendo cuidado de sostener sus muñecas con otro tentáculo la encaro – solo necesito algo muy importante que tu tienes... dame la perla...

Ni muerta te lo daría... la perla es de su guardiana... – aprovechando la cercanía, le escupió al cara...

Estas colmando mi poca paciencia... dámela o mato a tu... – busco con la mirada el cuerpo tirado del otro chico, pero este ya no estaba ahí, al contrario, se encontraba junto a un viejo regordete que le estaba diciendo algo. Arrojo a la chica, sería mejor terminar primero con esa burda imitación del sucio hanyou que logro vencerse hacía 500 años antes.

Inuyasha solo tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo, pero al ver en la forma tan brutal como Kagome fue aventada, lo único que logro fue enfurecerse más y... de la nada, la empuñadura de la espada tembló en sus manos y una nube blanca cubrió la espada, hasta volverse mucho más grande de lo que era. Tanto su poseedor como su atacante se quedaron estáticos. El primero por que nunca creyó que la espada lograse eso y el otro por que sabia que la pelea se volvía más a favor del muchacho. Aunque...

_Puede que solo sea un poco de suerte, no creo que sepa los ataques de la Tessaiga..._

Se dijo internamente, lo que no se imaginaba era que ya sabia unos cuantos ataques... y dejándolo visto cuando este le asesto con un Bakuyujura muy cerca de su barrera, abriéndola por una hendidura y lastimando al enemigo.

Kagome no perdió tiempo y fue en busca de su arco y una flecha, aun sorprendida por lo logrado por su compañero, tensó lo mas que pudo la cuerda y le dejo ir la flecha, solo que por el recién viento formado; este se desvió un poco y solo le afecto a uno de sus brazos.

Myoga que trataba de localizar a su amo, lo logro y pudo decirle que las cosas estaban saliendo casi al plan y que no se ofuscara con destruir a Sounga, que esperara un poco mas y tal vez; él también tenia una esperanza de vivir.

Si el enojo inicial de Naraku por no conseguir la Shikon por al buenas y ahora con un buen golpe y una mano menos, ya que los poderes de Kagome eran tan fuertes que no le dejaron regenerarse, estaba mas que furioso y arremetió contra los dos con sus abejas venenosas. Kagome a punto con otra flecha y pudo quitarse de algunas e Inuyasha con un Sankontessou acabo con las demás.

Kagome... donde tienes la Shikon? – le pregunto Inu mientras detenían los ataques de Naraku

Ni lo preguntes... que ahora estoy arrepentida de lo que hice – ya no dijo mas, porque una gran bola de acido iba justo donde esta y el ojidorado la alejo cogiéndola por al cintura. Le gustaba como sus piernas eran mas agiles que antes...

¿dónde estas? – insistió, tal vez como era la manzana de la discordia, en algo podía ayudar...

Me la trague... – susurro – creí que estaría mas segura dentro de mi... tal vez así se purifica mas rápido...- y en cierta parte fue cierto, ya que estando en ese lugar (en el estomago) la perla iba cobrando parte de su pureza habitual.

O sea que... – este se quedo pasmado... Kagome estaba loca... tragarse semejante esfera... la miro y no creía que esta aun no causase estragos en ella. - ... todo depende de nosotros.

Si... solo somos tú y yo en contra de Naraku...

¿Confiarías en mí en esto tan peligroso?- le cuestiono el chico

Por supuesto, mi vida si es necesaria – la chica entrelazo sus manos – hay que protegerla ante todo y antes todos...

La batalla se alargo más de lo debido, las horas no contaban, ya que el tiempo estaba detenido y el cielo negruzco no perdía, al contrario, la lluvia copiosa era un factor en contra de los humanos, que apenas veían con claridad.

Inuyasha había sufrido mas que nadie, todo por salvarla; estaba con la camisa hecha harapos y el jeans cortado por algunas partes, unos cuantos golpes se lograban ver en su cuerpo y ya se sentía desfallecer...

Por su parte Kagome en lugar de sentirse una ayuda, le era un completo estorbo (eso pensaba la pobre niña) solo unos cuantos tiros acertados y el brazo cortado eran sus únicos logros. Y en un descuido un tentáculo de Naraku le atravesó el abdomen, era una herida mortal y que hizo aparecer fuerzas de donde vaya a saber quien a Inuyasha, el cual aprovechando la completa atención que este tenía sobre la 

pelinegra, le arremetió con un poderoso Bakuyujura. Esto combinado con al luz rosácea que emanaba de la chica acabaron con Naraku... y con la vida de kagome relativamente. Un gran precio por salvar a la perla...

KAGOMEEE... – dijo Inuyasha arrojando la espada y tomando en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de ella... lloro como nunca pensó.

Amo Inuyasha... su corazón... debe destruirlo... – Myoga se refería al pedazo de carne aun latente de lo que restaba del hanyou. Kaede tomo el lugar de Inuyasha y este con al espada en las manos, la enterró en el corazón, hasta que este se hizo negro y se hizo polvo... no necesito que la espada se transformara... lo único que deseaba era que Kagome volviera a la vida...

_Si tan solo la Shikon estuviera en sus manos... le pediría el deseo de... pero el estuviera, no existe..._

Continuara...

Este... no me maten... ya verán los arreglos locos del otro capi... el penúltimo... si señores y señoras... esto ya huele a final... Jajaja. Solo que después me daré una larga vacación (hasta como el 2015... na... mucho tiempo) para darles el otro fic. Dejen sus comentarios y pasen la bola a la gente pa que lea el fic... este... que gran comercial, pero bien. Kisa... tu fic ya acabara... T.T y pues ahora el que sigue ira dedicado a mi ángel maravilloso que es un gran rayo de luz en mi vida... si, así es amiga del alma... el siguiente ira pa ti _Cynthia- san._

Besos de una Cone- bruja: Agatha-Chan.

Goshinboku


	10. Luchando x Tu Amor

Holitas... gracias por sus mensajitos... aw, aw, aw... realmente me conmovieron... este... no comentaré nada sobre Kag e Inu... dejare que el capi hable por si solo... besos y ya casi mero merito... viene el fin...

**Capitulo 10: Luchando por tu Amor**

Nada cambio en los siguientes minutos, el pulso inexistente de la chica y el clima aun turbulento. Por las miradas que se daban Myoga y Kaede; supo que anda estaba bien. Empezando por su cuerpo que estaba como petrificado al lado de su amor...

No me puedes dejar... – dijo muy bajito, estaba tan aturdido. Todo había pasado tan rápido y nada salió como estaba planeado...

Inuyasha... tienes que soltarla... – rogo Kaede, halando al muchacho y Myoga recogiendo en sus brazos en cuerpo de la joven.

¡¡NO!! Ella tiene que vivir... ustedes... – con los ojos llorosos, frunció el ceño y sus facciones se volvieron más duras - ...¡¡USTEDES TIENEN LA CULPA DE QUE ESTE MUERTA!! – necesitaba encontrar una respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Amo... –Dijo Myoga - ... aun persiste las señales... – siguió diciendo señalando el cielo y su entorno y de esto fue consiente el chico - la Shikon aun esta entre nosotros

**Hasta que todas las mañanas,  
amanezcan con la luna en vez del sol en la ventana  
que podíamos ver los dos desde mi cama.  
Hasta que escriba el cielo con sus nubes que me amas.**

Con esta última frase, callo las palabras que el ojidorado diría al anciano. Por un lado estaba reconfortado con que la pelea no se hubiese alargado y otra persona no pagara con su sangre el sello de otra espada.

Solo en este momento recordó las palabras de Kagome:

"_Me la trague... creí que estaría mas segura dentro de mi... tal vez así se purifica mas rápido..."_

Por eso la ataco ahí... – le abrió la chaqueta ensangrentada y subiendo la camisa hasta la parte alta del abdomen, vio que la herida no era muy grande, pero si profunda. No tuvo agallas para seguir viendo, era demasiado para él – maldito... tenia que protegerla... ¿por qué no fui yo?... ¿¿POR QUÉ?? Kagome... no me dejes... no así... – la miraba, le acariciaba el rostro y con una sonrisa tonta en los labios seguía contemplándola...

**Hasta que en todos los desiertos,  
crezcan flores de colores  
que revivan al mar muerto,  
y de pronto sea tan grande el desconcierto  
que lleguemos a pensar que nuestro amor puede ser cierto.  
Te esperaré, yo te esperaré,**

Eres un idiota Inuyasha... ¿que no ves que esta bien muerta? – la voz de otra mujer se dejo escuchar y todos la miraron, dejando extrañado al ojidorado – ella no es merecedora de tu amor... yo si... – le recrimino la chica de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos inexpresivos.

¡¡cállate Kikyo!! ¡¡cállate!!

Bueno... como no quieres hacer caso... te llevare con gusto al lugar donde siempre tuviste que estar... ¡conmigo!

Kaede entendió a que se refería, hasta ahora la había reconocido... y más con las ropas de sacerdotisa que vestía. Era la antigua miko, guardiana de la Shikon y que volvía a cobrar una inusual promesa, promesa que se la pagaría con un inocente.

Kikyo extrajo una fina flecha con una punta de metal y tomando el arco de Kagome, le apunto y sin dudar ni un momento, la dejo ir en contra de Inuyasha. Lo especial de esa flecha era que la punta era la misma que reposaba en el antiguo árbol del templo Higurashi: el Goshinboku.

Con lo que no contaba esa anima en pena, era a que la propia flecha ayudada con la luz de la Shikon que salió del cuerpo de Kagome; se dio la vuelta y fue directo a su punto de partida, clavándose justo en su corazón. Esta solo emitió un grito y yéndose hacia atrás, tropezó contra una piedra, cayéndose y volviendo su cuerpo en un montón de barro... desapareció.

Inuyasha sintió tan cerca la muerte que ni tiempo tuvo para sentir miedo. Al contrario, el solo pensamiento que se volvería a verla, le bastaba.

**Como invierno a primavera, sentadito en un café.  
Te esperaré, yo te esperaré,  
porque he descubierto que es tu amor lo que me hace crecer.  
Te esperaré, yo te esperaré,**

Al solo ver la luz, el ojidorado volvió su vista a la chica que tenia entre sus brazos. Nada en ella había cambiado, solo que la perla que aun yacía dentro de ella, lo había protegido...

Hasta para morirme tengo mala suerte... ¿Por qué no me dejaste irme contigo?

_Por que ella aun no esta del otro lado... –_ Dijo una voz muy melódica que estaba atrás de él. Este se volvió y se topo con la figura de una mujer casi traslucida, la cual le miraba con un rostro divertido por la expresión casi de espanto del chico.

¿como que ella...? ¿quién eres tú?

La sacerdotisa Midoriko... – contestaron Myoga y Kaede al mismo tiempo. Solo necesitaron verla para saber que la antigua pintura de ella era real.

_Si... y Kagome no puede morir... por ahora... en el momento en que ella se trago al Shikon, esta se volvió una con su guardiana y mientras la perla se encuentre intacta... ella vivirá... – _como sabia leer las mentes, antes de que el ojidorado le preguntase el por que de su falta de pulso le contesto - _... y en estos momentos, la perla se esta purificando... luego tendré que sacar la perla y hacerla desaparecer... hasta que su próxima guardiana nazca._

**Como la selva a la lluvia que le quitará la sed.  
Te esperaré, yo te esperaré,  
en cada una de las vidas en que vuelvas a nacer**.

Y así como dijo la antigua protectora y creadora de la Shikon no Tama, el cuerpo de Kagome fue tomando calor poco a poco, hasta que Midoriko hizo un leve movimiento con sus manos y la Perla, totalmente rosácea y con un brillo sin igual, salió del abdomen de la chica, cerrando la herida a su paso, para un leve y casi inaudible respiro se escuchase de parte de ella.

**Hasta que el futuro ya no queme,  
y a los hombres les encante estar tres horas frente a los aparadores  
y el fútbol a las mujeres.  
Hasta que se acabe el mundo y me digas que me quieres**

¿Kagome? – acercando su rostro al ahora sonrojado de ella, dijo su nombre con todo el amor que por su pequeña sentía

/Con Kagome/

_¿Qué me paso?... ¿dónde estoy?... ¿por qué no puedo moverme? Trato, pero no siento ni mis piernas... ¿será que estoy muerta? ... me gusta tanto estar así... lo ultimo que sentí fue un gran dolor... y no quisiera volverlo a sentir..._

_**Tengo miedo... miedo al dolor...**_

_Inuyasha..._

_Lo busco pero no esta aquí... ni siquiera estoy en Tokio... todo aquí es tan calmado y aunque no tenga ojos para saberlo... se que no estoy viva..._

En ese instante la figura de Midoriko se posa frente a ella y comienza a hablarle...

¿quieres estar muerta en verdad?

_¿quién es? – contesto, se que no tengo un cuerpo en concreto pero soy capaz de escucharla hablarme... es una mujer que me ha preguntado si quiero estar muerta... que fácil se escucha eso... ¿tengo la oportunidad de escoger?_

Soy la sacerdotisa Midoriko... la creadora de la Shikon...

_Oh... – dije. Si ella me estaba hablando es por que __**si estoy muerta**__... que fin mas trágico, pero tengo fe en que Naraku esta derrotado... _

Y tu no estas muerta... estas purificando al perla y esta a su vez te esta purificando a ti...

_¿cómo? No te entiendo..._

Pues al introducir la perla en tu cuerpo, esta te reconoció de nuevo como su protectora y te estuvo dando parte de sus poderes en la batalla. Luego cuando Naraku le atravesó con su tentáculo, te infecto con su veneno y ahí la perla te llevo a este estado, para que tú no sufrieras y tu recuperación fuese más rápida. De otra manera estarías desangrándote.

_Entonces no estoy muerta... pero no quiero volver... no quiero volver a sentir ese dolor..._

Tu sanaras pronto, tengo que dejarte... pero cuando despiertes... encontraras que no tienes de que tener... y antes de irme... espero que seas feliz...

_De la misma manera en que ella llegó, se fue, dejándome con una incertidumbre: "¿ser feliz?" ah... ¿se referirá a Inuyasha? Al solo mencionarlo, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir, primero de forma lenta y luego más y más rápido hasta cobrar su ritmo natural, sus pulmones se comenzaron a llenar del vital oxigeno y la voz de alguien... llamándola... la regreso de un golpe a su cuerpo... _

-¿Kagome?

/

**Hasta que ya no haya más guerras,  
y la paz y la verdad desaparezcan las fronteras  
y en el mundo queden todos sin bandera,  
y que tengas libertad de hacer tu vida donde quieras**

Como si tratase de un largo letargo, la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos chocolate en presencia de una muy emocionado Inuyasha que daba gracias a Kami por devolverle la luz de sus ojos...

¿Inuyasha? – pronunció sin ver con claridad, ya que solo miraba una silueta un poco borrosa, pero su aroma le delataba que se trataba de el...

Gracias Kami... Gracias... – le besaba incesantemente la sien y las mejillas... le ayudo a reincorporarse y espero a que ella recordase todo para levantarla, se colocó frente a ella y si antes estaba feliz, ahora le miro y le hablo como todo un padre que reprende – no me vuelvas a dar un susto como este... casi creí morir... ¿pensabas dejarme solito?

Inu... no... – se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar... _tal vez fui un poco brusco... _ se dijo y acariciando sus cabellos se disculpo – oye... Kag, discúlpame... es que creí que estabas muerta... (al igual que tods los que me leen... ¿verdad?) y me asuste mucho... – al chica negó con al cabeza y este no entendió el por que de su llanto entonces...

Tenemos que ir lo antes posible a tu casa... antes de que tu padre cometa una locura... – le dijo con los ojos rojos y muy segura de lo que decía

¿¿QUEE?? – este la miro sin entender y Myoga recordó que la falta de señal en los móviles, no se había contactado con su amo.

Muy cierto joven Inuyasha, debemos aprovechar que la sacerdotisa Midoriko aun no ha desaparecido la Shikon para ganar tiempo...

¿de que maldita sea están hablando ustedes?

En el auto le explico señor... ahora, vamos... no hay tiempo que perder.

En el trayecto le dijeron que gracias a Naraku que altero las épocas y el tiempo, el sello que guardaba a la Sounga, estaba debilitándose y la única manera para que el sello pudiese seguir funcionando era que la sangre de su dueño (el señor Taisho) se derramara completamente o el infierno se abriría paso entre la tierra de los mortales y el mismo cielo.

Aunque hay otra forma de evitarlo... con la Tesseinga y la Tessaiga juntas... – dijo Kagome casi en trance, después de decir esto, el brillo de sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad- las guardianas del cielo y tierra...

Nadie quiso preguntar como sabia, pero estaba claro que necesitaría de la ayuda de Sesshomaru para que su padre no tuviese que morir. Inuyasha confiaba plenamente en ella y ella en él y mas después de haberla rescatado tantas veces y aunque sabia muy bien que se sentía mal por no protegerla del todo... ella dejaría su propia vida en sus manos... en las manos de su protector.

Vamos a una nueva aventura... solo que esta vez... no te separaras de mi, Kag... ¿entendido?

Nunca... Inu...

Continuara...

Este... ahí ta el capi... no se si quedo bien, pero esto es lo que acaba de fluir... la canción es de Sin banderas: "Te esperare" una de mis favoritas... bueno... solo queda como se desharán de la Sounga y todo el relajo... ¿les ayudara Sessh? No lo se... así que apoyen y la otra week es el final... T.T T.T cuídense mucho y Cyn... dile a Piang Cheng que se de una vuelta x aquí... ya tengo ratos de no contar con su presencia... desde ¿amor por internet? Me abandono... besos...

AgathaChan


	11. Destinos Unidos Final!

Hooolaaa!! Buenas, que emoción... disculpen el retraso, pero la pc tenia virus y no dejaba entrar… un completo fastidio… este es el ultimo capi y uno de los mas largos, para que lo disfruten. Mil gracias por su apoyo incondicional por cada una de ustedes que han seguido este fic. Espero verles en el siguiente y pues adelanto que tardare un poco para tener los capis adelantados y no estar atrasándome tanto.

**Capitulo 11: Destinos Unidos**

Como lo habían imaginado, el tiempo aun seguía sin seguir su curso real, eso era un buen punto, pero el ver como el aire del ambiente se volvía cada vez más denso y el cielo de un color grisáceo a un rojizo oscuro; Myoga les dijo que casi no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Al solo llegar frente a la puerta de la mansión, Inuyasha salió disparado en busca de su hermano mayor, el cual estaba como petrificado. Los únicos que se podían mover eran ellos cuatro y su padre que sabia Kami en donde estaba.

Kagome que lo seguía mas atrás, llego y sin saber por que o como; coloco sus manos frente a Sesshomaru, los momentos en que estuvo inconsciente, Midoriko le enseño unas cuantas cosas que tenia que conservar en su memoria. Una luz salió de sus palmas y en segundos, el mayor de los Taisho recobro la movilidad

¿pero que...? – lo ultimo que recordaba era que sintió un frio y después de la nada habían aparecido esos dos...

No hay tiempo para explicaciones... ¿donde tienes la Tesseinga? Hay que ayudara a papa...

pues al menos dime para que la quieres... – se encamino hacia su armario, donde detrás de sus trajes estaba una pared falsa, la cual la removió para sacar la espada. Esta era un tanto mas larga que la Tessaiga.

Hay que detener que la Sounga de nuestro padre no atente contra su vida y nuestro mundo... si usamos juntas las espadas y atacamos a la otra... la podemos detener

¿de que me va a servir usar tu espada con una que no sabe hacer ataques? Es una tontería lo que estas diciendo Inuyasha y yo que creía que no eras creyente en los cuentos de papa...

Kagome se indigno ante el poco interés del mayor, vio como la venita de la sien de Inuyasha se acentuaba y antes de que este hiciera una tontería le tomo del brazo y tomando la palabra de una forma serena, le encaro.

¿crees que todo es una broma, no? Muy bien... piensa lo que quieras, pero antes mira hacia fuera y dime que solo estamos drogados al ver que el tiempo esta detenido.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió un poco de la forma en que la pelinegra le miraba y mas en como le hablo sin tener el miedo de antes. Se fijo un poco más en sus caras y algo había pasado como para que sus rostros y cuerpos estuviesen cambiados. Lentamente camino hacia la ventana y poco le falto para quedarse con la boca abierta. No... Ellos no estaban drogados y necesitaban de su ayuda.

En pocas palabras, Kagome capto completamente la atención de Sesshomaru que ahora se sentía tan torpe, cosa que no les demostró por orgullo propio. Necesitaban encontrar la ubicación de su padre antes de que este realizara el ritual. La espada necesitaba estar aun dentro de su funda, para mandarla derechito al lugar de donde nunca debió salir. Esas fueron las palabras que la miko dijo. Aun no sabia en que encajaba su papel en todo esto, hasta que el momento justo llego; cosa que contare más adelante...

Kaede se quedaría para cuidar a su señora y junto con Myoga fueron en busca de Inu no Taisho.

Cosa que no les costo mucho, ya que los poderes ocultos de Kagome se activaron en el momento en que su cuerpo purifico la perla. Ella pudo captar el lugar de donde provenía una fuerte energía negativa y siendo ratificada con el buen olfato de Inuyasha, que identifico el aroma de su padre combinado con el miedo, corrieron a una explanada que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

_Inuyasha..._

Esa fue la voz de su padre y no se escuchaba nada bien... sería mejor llegar lo antes posible. Cogió a la chica y colocándola en su espalda; utilizo sus nuevas habilidades. Sesshomaru no dijo nada y tomando más fuerte su espada, le dio alcance a su hermano. Él no se quedaba atrás. También fue instruido por Myoga, solo que en su infancia.

´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.

Se dio cuenta que la pelea de su hijo ya había concluido y por lo visto, habían vencido a Naraku... una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro. Estaba feliz que su hijo hubiese vencido en contra de una leyenda que amenazaba con destruirlos; pero por su parte, necesitaba deshacerse de algo que heredo de su familia, que deseo nunca haberla recibido, por que traía consigo una maldición.

Salió de la mansión antes de que ellos llegasen, pero antes se despidió de su esposa... gracias a que tenia la Sounga en sus manos, el tiempo para él seguía su curso. Se dio una última vuelta por lo que fue su hogar por tantos años y saliendo por al parte de atrás, fue a un lugar, donde nadie lo encontraría y terminaría con esa pesadilla de una vez por todas...

Llegando al lugar, el miedo le embargo y la espada dentro de la funda lo presintió perfectamente... esta tembló frenéticamente, cayendo de su agarre para tocar el pasto. Inu no, sudo frio... necesitaba efectuar lo antes posible el ritual para que el sello se mantuviese intacto por unos 500 años mas.

Pero antes de que hiciera otro movimiento, el guardián de la espada, salió espantado, por mas que le llamo para que siguiera en su lugar, este se negó y pues lo inevitable estaba ocurriendo... la espada se levanto por si sola y poco a poco salió de su funda.

En un movimiento desesperado... este la empuño para que no se le escapara... mala decisión y lo supo cuando una voz gélida se apoderó de su mente...

"_eres tan estúpido... pero sabes algo... tienes una fuerza excepcional... me servirás de mucho..."_

¿de que hablas? – dijo y como respuesta de la espada, vio como su brazo derecho era cubierto por unas extensiones violetas, como enredaderas, que se incrustaron en toda su extensión hasta el brazo, provocándole un agónico dolor

"_sabiendo las historias de tu familia... nunca te detuviste a buscar sobre mi... craso error, pero mejor para mi, así tengo una ventaja..."_

Lo único que se le ocurrió decir en esos momentos fue el nombre de su hijo...

_Inuyasha..._

"_ni él ni nadie podrá ayudarte... tuviste la oportunidad de deshacerte de mi antes y no pudiste... ahora paga las consecuencias..."_

_´.´.´.´.´..´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´._

Llegaron justo en el momento en que la tierra comenzó a temblar la tierra y una gran grieta les dividió entre su padre y ellos. De alguna manera tenían que cruzar para poder vencer a Sounga .tenían un plan ya elaborado en sus cabezas, teniendo en cuenta que la espada aun estaba en su funda, pero... ¿y ahora? Ya estaba despierta, fuera de su sello y con la inmensidad del infierno entre ellos.

Tengo una idea... – dijo Kagome, saco su arco y con una flecha apunto hacia la barrera que les impedía pasar... como una prueba y en efecto, la barrera era cortada en el lugar donde la flecha impactaba. – Vamos... la próxima es su turno... y no lo olviden... trabajen juntos y lograran vencerla.

¡no pienso dejarte aquí sola! – replico Inuyasha al ver que estaría a expensas de todo eso.

Deja de preocuparte por ella – dijo Sesshomaru viendo la fuerte ventisca que se estaba formando – entre mas rápido logremos liberar a nuestro padre, mas rápido estarás de regreso. Es cuestión de que nos pongamos de acuerdo, cuando quieras... – le dijo a la chica

Esta al oírle hablar no espero más. Volvió a tensionar su arco y colocando mas poderes espirituales en ella, ambos Taisho brincaron al mismo tiempo en que la flecha fue lanzada. Mientras iban en el aire; Inu la volvió a ver. Ella solo le miro con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Confiaba en que lo lograrían y que regresaría... no por nada había vuelto. Sabia que tenia que cumplir algo y por primera vez supo que su destino estaba ligado eternamente con Inuyasha. Miro su carcaj y solo le quedaban tres flechas. Tenia que guardarlas para cualquier momento.

Al poco rato llego un extenuado Myoga que cayo al suelo por el cansancio y diciendo unas cuantas palabras a la chica por haberse olvidado de él. Ella se disculpo y miro hacia al frente. Había una gran distancia entre ella y la grieta, pero a pesar de la distancia, sentía como la fuerza del viento iba aumentando.

Esas son las fuerzas de infierno... – dijo el anciano como adivinando sus pensamientos – entre mas tiempo al Sounga este fuera de su funda... mas fuerte se harán. Vio como la curiosidad de la chica por ver que había allá abajo, la impulso pro dar unos pasos. Deteniéndola en el tercero – ni se atreva, ahora que esta pasando esto, las almas que purgan sus culpas la pueden inducir a suicidarse, mejor alejémonos un poco mas.

Ah... – Kagome ya estaba siendo presa de esos efectos y haciéndole caso a Myoga retrocedieron unos pasos – debo canalizar mis poderes o de otra manera no les podré ayudar.

Y estado más alejados, seguían muy de cerca la pelea... veían como los poderes de la Sounga eran mas altos y que tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru estaban en graves problemas...

No llevaban mucho batallando, pero se veía que la espada había tomado control total de Inu no y la inexperiencia de los hermanos agravaba las cosas.

Inuyasha ya parecía uno de esos carritos de tracción que seguía siendo lanzado una y otra vez, sin dejarse vencer en ningún instante. Había algo que ellos olvidaron y que la miko les había recalcado.

"_Y no lo olviden... trabajen juntos y lograran vencerla"_

¡Sesshomaru! Hay que trabajar en conjunto... ¿lo recuerdas? – vio como su hermano asentía, sin ponerle mucha atención, ya que la espada seguía dándole buenas estocadas.

Inuyasha viendo que a él lo había dejado de lado, por tratarlo de _"_**débil" **aprovecho que no era su blanco para preparar un ataque. Como pudo se levanto y rezando para que no le pasase nada a su padre, le asesto con un buen Sankontessou, mandando el cuerpo por un lado y así acercarse a su hermano.

Y bien... ¿qué ataques fabulosos tiene tu espada? – Sesshomaru le miro con cara de: "eres idiota o que" - ¿qué dije? – aun este no dada el por que de esa mirada.

A ver... ¿por qué crees que aun no he hecho nada extraordinario con la espada? – tal vez así este entendía, lo cual no ocurrió; el menor le seguía viendo sin comprender. Suspiro... tenia que ser su hermano... – ¡es por que esta espada no sirve para eso!

¿y entonces? Como lo vamos a vencer si la tuya no sabe hacer nada... aun no entiendo lo especial de esa espada si no puede hacer nada... hasta que al fin me dan algo mejor que a ti... – por primera vez se sentía en la gloria por tener a la Tessaiga...

Deja tus aires de grandeza para otro día, y lo especial es que puede revivir a las personas y a la vez proteger mi vida... algo que la tuya no tiene – bueno... si su hermanito bromeaba con quien tenía la mejor, él no se quedaría atrás...

Ya dejen las payasadas... y hagan algo antes de que la espada haga su ataque especial... (ustedes ya saben... ese hermoso torbellino... no se como se llama, por que la peli que vi era sin subtítulos... XD)

Ambos volvieron sus vistas al lugar donde voló su padre y en efecto... este ya estaba en pie y listo para efectuar su ataque.

Su mayor debilidad es mi fortaleza... no se atreverán a dañar a su padre, ¿o si? – como estaba haciéndoles sufrir, sabia que había sido un buen plan apoderarse de ese cuerpo, ya que los poseedores de las espadas que podían destruirlo, nunca se atreverían a atacarlo.

Cosa que estaba completamente equivocado, pues... Inuyasha usando la recién información de la Tesseinga, podían "matar" a su padre para liberarlo y mandar a volar la Sounga. Pero en el intento, podían deshacer su cuerpo y ahí si habrían un gran problema...

Realmente estaban en unos buenos apuros. Sin pensarlo mucho, Inuyasha iba a usar el Bakuyujura y sin prestar atención de lo que haría Sesshomaru, detendría ese ataque como diera lugar.

Kagome no se sentía tan a gusto estando tan lejos y sin hacer nada de nada, simplemente era una espectadora más y eso le estaba incomodando. Necesitaba hacer algo y no sabia el que...

_Piensa kag... tiene que haber algo en lo que puedes ayudar..._

Y tenia que ser antes de que ese ataque de la Sounga se concluyese...

Nada pierdo con probar... – diciendo esto, tomo su arco y una de sus flechas, tenia que hacerle llegar hasta donde ellos estaban... - ... por favor, no me falles

Lo soltó y la flecha iba a tal velocidad que apenas rozo la barrera y siguió su camino como si nada y uniéndose con el Bakuyujura de Inuyasha, lograron detener el ataque a medio camino, el impacto fue tal que los tres salieron volando. (Si la física fuese tan sencilla como la imaginación... XD)

¡SI! Toma tu merecido... – la chica estaba mas que feliz por ayudarles. Sabía que esto aun no terminaba.

Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru se sorprendieron que la flecha llegara desde tan lejos sin desviarse...

¿Hay algo que puedas hacer que además solo defenderte? – interrogo Inuyasha

Pues... yo que se... esta espada es inútil... yo nunca la quise... – renegó el otro.

No hay de otra... ataca con lo que creas que puedas...

¿y si destruimos el cuerpo? Así ya no podremos destruirlo...

¡maldición!...

Bueno, los niños estaban discutiendo la mejor forma de deshacerse de la tonta espada que les estaba haciendo el mal rato.

Myoga que reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de hacer la miko, eso el dio una gran idea para que Inu no Taisho no sufriera nada.

¿puedes acertarle al brazo de mi amo?

Es muy difícil... ¿por qué al brazo?

Por que su logramos que purifiques esas zona, las extensiones se desligarían de su brazo y sería un buen momento para atacar directamente a la Sounga...

Ah... entiendo – la chica miro en busca del momento más adecuado para disparar y se dio cuenta que ese era cuando Inuyasha o Sesshomaru se quedaban luchando con las espadas juntas con la Sounga – solo necesito que se queden un rato quietos para intentarlo.

En su primer intento casi le corta al cabeza a Sesshomaru... . ? Y para su mala suerte solo le quedaba una flecha... Tenía que utilizarla y acertar, por que ir a buscar una tienda y comprar más como que no era buena alternativa.

El momento se le dio cuando dejando a ambos hermanos en el suelo, se preparaba para volver a intentar su ataque. El brazo completamente extendido en el aire le dio una buena área donde acertar.

_Que hoy acierte..._

Tan concentrado en su afán de destruir a los que le estorbaban, que no se fijo cuando la flecha estaba yendo en su dirección, hasta que esta se clavó en el brazo y como había supuesto Myoga, las extensiones se purificaron y la espada cayó al suelo. Liberando a su victima del fuerte trance.

¡Aprovechen que la Sounga esta indefensa! – les grito Kagome

Ni lentos ni perezosos, los hermanos atacaron directamente la espada, que al estar con un cuerpo al que dominar, fue a parar al mismo abismo que había abierto, quedando atrapada en el infierno. Una gran luz les cegó y un nuevo movimiento tectónico se dejo sentir, solo que en esta ocasión; era para cerrar la tierra y el cielo se aclaro poco a poco.

Con esto, vieron que las aves seguían su vuelo y todo volvía a ser como antes.

Kagome corrió como loca al encuentro de Inuyasha, el cual estaba lastimado de todo su cuerpo y al chocar sus cuerpos, le faltaron fuerzas y cayeron juntos al suelo. Con un poco de pena en ambos se incorporaron y fueron a ver que era del señor Taisho.

Estaba tirado y al comprobar que este respiraba, los cuatro se aliviaron. No necesitaron de la Tesseinga para revivirlo o mucho menos atacarlo como pensaban en un inicio. Ya ese episodio de sus vidas estaba únicamente en sus memorias...

**8 meses después...**

¡TAISHO! Regresa aquí en este mismo momento... mira que tengo un arco y una flecha... – amenazaba la pelinegra a su novio, después de haberse comido la ultima galleta que su madre con tanto amor hizo...

Eso será si llegas a acertar... yo no soy algo inmóvil, recuérdalo... anda, mejor trata de darme alcance...

¡AHH! Me las pagaras... – con esto salió corriendo detrás del ojidorado que se reía por ser mas veloz que la chica

Se ve que esos dos nunca cambiaran... – señalo Sesshomaru viendo correr a los adolescentes por el patio...

No me digas que nunca lo has hecho... Sessh... – agrego una chica que se colgaba de su brazo

No... nunca...

Bueno, sería un buen momento para que dejaras esa coraza y fueras mas abierto... por lo menos conmigo... ¿qué dices?

Si tú quieres... Rin... pero solo lo seré contigo...

Como tú digas... – diciendo esto, la beso tiernamente, sabiendo que nadie les miraba.

Si... como lo ven... Rin atrapo a Sessho y todo ocurrió después de esa batalla que era un secreto entre su familia y esa extraña chica que fue de gran ayuda en su empresa. Sabiendo que Kagome era la novia del hermano, la convenció de que la llevara cada vez que fuera a la mansión y que lo demás corría por su cuenta. Cosa que nunca ocurrió, por que a ultima hora se acobardaba y mejor se hacia la que estudiaba.

El que dio el primer paso fue él, al ver la frecuencia con que ella llegaba y la extraña actitud de la que pasaba cuando estaba sola y al estar él. La observo por unos días y se fijo que ella en realidad no estudiaba, se hacia la que estudiaba y solo hojeaba de vez en cuando. Con su carácter de no me importa que haces, se acerco y le hizo una pregunta de lo que supuestamente estaba leyendo y al verse descubierta, tuvo que decirle al verdad; pasando del mayor bochorno de su vida a la mejor alegría cuando este le invitó a salir.

Ahora ambos miraban hacia el patio, donde Kagome ya cansada de seguir a Inuyasha; tomo una piedra y se la arrojo a la cabeza, dando en el blanco y cayéndole sobre la espalda para darle ligeros puñetazos. Solo así lo había alcanzado. Inuyasha 0, Kagome 1

Oye... eso no se vale... me tiraste una piedra

El fin, no justifica los medios; mi estimado amigo... – le contesto ella. estaba con la guardia baja y el otro aprovecho para dejarla a ella ahora bajo su cuerpo. Inuyasha 1 Kagome 1. Y las cosquillas iniciaron...

No... Jajajaja... ya no... Inu... jajajajaja – pataleaba para que al soltara y a la vez no podía dejar de reír.

Solo si me das un besito te suelto, de lo contrario no... – como le gustaba ganarle

Esta bien... Jajaja... pero ya no...

A ver...

Kagome sabia que pasase lo que pasase... Inuyasha sería su mayor debilidad y fortaleza. Confiaba tanto en el y no se imaginaba otra vida sin su existencia. Apenas comenzaban la vida, pero era un gran inicio. Ya no vivirían las aventuras de hacia meses, pero sería fantástico vivir cada momento a su lado.

No necesitaba pedir permiso y con un suave roce, unieron sus labios y se dejaron llevar por al paz que les albergaba el día y el inicio de sus vacaciones de verano...

Que bueno serían esos meses sin tareas y obligaciones que hacer... el próximo curso sería su último antes de... ir a la universidad... que gran año sería.

Aprovechando que los tortolos estaban ocupados, Sesshomaru le dio otro beso a Rin, el cual fue visto por Inuyasha... bueno... hasta ese amargado era feliz...

**0m0****Fin****0m0**

¿Les gusto? Bueno... es lo que fluyo de mi linda cabecita para ustedes... ¡a que me quedo largo! Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo invertido en este proyecto y como estos chicos... yo también ya estoy de vacaciones. Como mínimo desapareceré 2 semanas de cero PC les quiere

Agatha Miller


End file.
